


The Resistance of Love

by Sillylily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human Harry, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Other, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillylily/pseuds/Sillylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire and human kingdoms have been co existing with each other for over 500 years peacefully. However, the emergence of one resistance group that consist of rogue vampire hunters and anti vampire activists for the last couple of years has threatened the peace between the two world. Suspicions and distrust of human grow within the vampire kingdom as numerous attacks by vampire hunters continues.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Harry tries to save Gemma and marry himself to the vampire prince instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

The vampire and human kingdoms have been co existing with each other for over 500 years peacefully. However, the emergence of one resistance group that consist of rogue vampire hunters and anti vampire activists for the last couple of years has threatened the peace between the two world. Suspicions and distrust of human grow within the vampire kingdom as numerous attacks by vampire hunters continues.

Wary of another Vampire-Human War and desperate for solution, King Rob Styles of the human kingdom signed another peace treaty with the Vampire King which includes a vampire military aid to stop the resistance group and a marriage alliance between the Vampire Prince and his own daughter, a seventeen years old Princess Gemma Anne Styles.

\---

"You have got to be kidding me, Father!" A curly haired, green eyed twin of Princess Gemma, Prince Harry, shouts as he stands from his seat at the meeting table.

The king had finally announced the content of the treaty to the royal family and the announcement was met with a shocked and total silence from the members of the royal family in the meeting room. Until the sudden outburst from his son, that is.

"Father, you cannot marry Gemma to a vampire! That is, that is unheard of! That is an abomination to humanity! They are not like us! Hell, the Vampire Prince will probably drinks her dry on the wedding night!" Harry continues his furious ranting.

His twin sister, who was speechlessly staring at their father snaps her head back towards her brother and turns even paler at the mention of her blood being drank.

Yes, despite the somewhat peaceful coexistence between the two races, vampires and human never really mixed together. To avoid hostile confrontations, both sides opt to stay out of each other way if they can and only come in contacts when there were festivities or functions and the other side was invited. Lack of contacts and knowledge of each side have led to increase in prejudice and stereotyping between both races. As proven by the prince's outburst.

"Enough! Harry, you of all people should know better than that! Did you not learn anything from all the lessons you attended all these years?!" King Robb proclaims in a harsh tone.

"The vampire royalty never killed and drank innocent human blood since we signed the treaty 500 years ago. There were never unprovoked attacks by them all these years! So why do you think they will do that to Gemma, when the purpose of the marriage is to strengthen the peace treaty?!"

Harry opens his mouth to reply back but his father beats him to it.

"Besides, we need this treaty to work. There were so much unrest caused by the resistance already. We need to assure the vampires that we are on their side in this matter. We cannot afford to have another war with the vampires, Harry. We won't survive it."

The last sentence was uttered softly that if not because of the silence in the room, Harry who stand quite far from his father would not even heard it.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. He cannot stand to see the dejected face of his father. He knows. He knows that his father, the ever loving King Robb, will not do this to Gemma if he can possibly avoid it.

His mother too. She will not be this silent if there is another solution for this. And judging from his mother's sad face when his father told them the news, he can tell that this is their last resort to save what little trust left between the vampire and human kingdom.

 _'Fuck the stupid resistance with their stupid vengeance! Fuck the Vampire King for wanting this stupid marriage alliance! Why must Gemma be the one to be sacrificed?!'_ His mind screams.

A soft hand covers his on the table and snaps him from all the cursing in his head. His eyes trace the arm connected to the hand until he makes eye contact with his sister.

"It's okay lil brother. I can do this. At least the vampires are good looking people right? I'm sure the Vampire Prince will be one hell of an eye candy" Gemma jokingly says with a small smile on her lips.

Yet, all Harry can see are the tears accumulated in her eyes before she blinks repeatedly to clear them.

\---

"Prince Louis did you listen to what I was saying?" A very annoyed looking middle aged man asks the figure sitting beside the window of the classroom.

"Louis. Pssst. Louis! Hey Lou!" Louis is thoughtlessly staring at the clouds when he feels his sleeve tugged by his friend.

"Wha...what? Liam, what?" The Vampire Prince asks, annoyed.

The young brunette with buzz cut hair sitting beside the prince sighs. "The teacher was asking you a question "

Louis turns his head towards his teacher with a blank look. "Yes, sir?"

"Prince Louis, I was asking for the factors that led to the Vampire-Human War of the year 378." The man huffed. "Can you please at least pretend to listen to me rather than just staring blankly outside?"

Louis just stares at him for a few more seconds before answering.

"One of the main factors that led to the war was because of an unknown disease that spread along the human kingdom. The disease, thought to be from the inappropriate consumption of vampire blood, made the infected human vicious and out of control, which then led to insanity. The human king at the time was infected and with half of his mind gone, led 45,000 soldiers to the battle against us vampires. " He answers monotonously.

"Good." The teacher mutters and proceeds to ask another student for the second reason for the war.

Louis tunes his mind out and turns his head to the window once again.

"You are awfully quiet today Lou. Is there something wrong?" Liam Payne, the son of a respectful vampire noble family and his playmate since early ages asks.

He just shrugs. "I will tell you after the school finish. Tell Zayn and Niall to come to the palace too, yeah?"

Liam frowns. The usually hyper and loud Vampire Prince becoming this reserve and quiet can only means one thing - bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WILL BE MARRIED TO A HUMAN IN A MONTH?!" A blond lad with spiky hair yells.

"Oh god, Niall, shut the fuck up! Are you trying to make all of us deaf?!" Scolds the black haired boy sitting next to Louis, while covering his ears with his palms.

Louis winces in agreement. Being vampires means that they are gifted with sensitive ears, that can hear even a needle dropping to the floor in ten kilometers range. And while the royal palace is surrounded with privacy spells to prevent eavesdropping, being in the same room with the loud mouth, blond childhood friend of his proven to be just as hazardous to his health as the news of his upcoming wedding.

Ah, the wedding. His very own wedding.

Louis sighs. When he was called to the meeting room last night by his father, truthfully, he thought he was going to be scolded for the nasty prank he pulled to the new teacher in the school. He surely did not expect to be told that he is going to be married to a human princess in a month. After all, he is just 118 years old!

_'God, who gets married that young! Dad was 260 when he married mom and now he wants me to marry at 118! How shitty is that?!'_

"So Lou... What did you tell the king then?" Zayn asks, snapping his best friend back to reality.

"What else can I say? Dad told me that it is necessary for the peace treaty. And since I am the crown prince, it is a good step for me as future king to ensure the alliance pact is still in tact bla bla blah" Louis repeats what the Vampire King told him last night, while chugging a glass of blood wine. His mood lifted a bit after sharing the news with his close friends.

"Wow. But really though. A human? Isn't that unheard of? When was the last time we heard of vampire-human marriage?" Liam inquires.

"Duh! When had we _ever_ heard of such thing, Liam? Who wanna marry food? Crazy people, that is!" Niall argues.

"Babe, just last night you said to me, you wanna marry the steak my cook served for us for dinner" Zayn replies in a bored tone. Louis and Liam laugh out loud to their slightly food obsessed friend. For a vampire that can sustains on blood alone, Niall sure loves the normal human food more than the rest of the group!

"Well, we can be crazy together then, Nialler! " The prince chuckles.

Niall opens his mouth to reply back but the door to the prince's lounge suite creaked open and-

"Louis!!!" a little blonde girl that looks around 4 years old in human year comes running into the room, screaming her brother's name and climbs herself onto Louis' lap.

"Hello bubs. You are up early!" Louis smiles and gives his sister little kiss on her nose.

"Lou, I heard you are getting marrieddd! But you said before I can marry you when I'm older!" Daisy pouts, hands clenching her brother's shirt tightly.

Louis laughs and hugs his sister to his chest. "I'm so sorry bubs. I _was_ gonna marry you, but dad says I have to marry a human princess now. " He pouts back.

"It's okay then. I can be your second wife!" His sister says in excited tone. Zayn who sits next to him on the sofa chuckles softly and ruffles her hair endearingly.

"I thought your marriage offer was just for me, Princess Daisy. You hurt my heart." Zayn clutches his left chest and pretends to be sad.

Daisy struggles out of Louis' hug and onto Zayn's lap.

"Zayyynn sorryyy! I want to but Phoebe said she wanna be your bride too! So I have to let you go! I'm so sorryyy!" She looks up to his face and hugs Zayn tightly. Niall and Liam laugh at the little princess' antics.

"Well, I'm glad you and Phoebe have sorts all the marriage stuff out for both of us, Daisy. Any other marriage offers to Liam and Niall too that I don't know of?" Louis asks with a fond smile.

Before Daisy can even answer the question, another blond girl tumbles into the suite as if being summoned by her name.

"Louis!!" She copies her twin sister and climbs onto Louis' lap.

"Umph. Phoebs, you are heavy! Did you just drink elephant blood?" He teases his sister.

"Louuu that's meannn," The princess pouts. "And no. I just woke up and don't drink any blood yet. " The blond princess says matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh sorry, love. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get some blood first then?" He asks.

"Too excited! Mommy says you will get married next month Lou! To human! You think you can suck her blood straight from her neck like mommy and daddy too?" She asks innocently.

All the boys sucks their breath in surprise.

In the vampire world, the act of feeding on blood by sucking each other's out at the neck is considered intimate and highly dangerous. Since the neck holds many important vessels and nerves, it is the one place rarely offered to be punctured especially to people outside the family or those they don't trust completely.

As blood lust is something that not many vampires can handle, many vampires opt for the veins at the wrist when they feed because once a vampire fall into blood lust, the rational part of the brain shuts down and he or she will not even realize they have suck their mate to their death. At least at the wrists, the blood circulations are slower and it is definitely much more easier to push off the feeding vampire if they fall into blood lust.

And of course, since the invention of blood bag, it is easier for them to feed without biting on people, although it is not something a vampire, especially those of the higher status, will usually favour. After all, nothing taste as good as fresh blood.

They all turn to look at the Vampire Prince, waiting for his response.

"Well...sure. I guess." Louis answers and looks to his friends for their reactions.

To know that their King and Queen are engaging in this intimate act is not very surprising, considering they are both the most powerful vampires on earth, and can surely control their urges and blood lust. But to listen to the prince casually stating he will suck the blood of his future human wife is quite... shocking, to say the least.

Liam opens his mouth to say something but closes it again after thinking it better. The royal family is called royal surely for a reason, right? They are the most powerful of all vampires, with the purest of blood. Surely they can control themselves better than any other vampires, Liam thought. But he cannot help frowning to the prince's response, before he realizes that Louis has been staring at him quietly. He schools his facial reaction back into a blank face and look back at Louis in silent. Their short staring contest is interrupted when,

"Then, Lou, can I suck her blood too?" Phoebe continues with her innocent inquiries.

Louis looks back to his little sister and smirks.

"Sure, bubs," He answers softly and hugs the little blonde princess. "After I get married to the human princess, you can suck her blood as much as you want to, darling."

The people in the lounge suite fall silent after listening to the prince's reply.

Zayn, Liam and Niall turn towards each other with worried looks and anxiety in their eyes, thinking the exact same thing;

 

_He is not serious.... right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

The whole palace is buzzing with commotions as the servants start preparing for the wedding when a lone figure steps out to the veranda, looking upon the flower garden. It is a beautiful sunny morning and the whole garden is full of blooming flowers of many kinds but the look on Prince Harry's face is as sour as it can get.

He ruffles his curls and sighs again for who knows how many times since the engagement was announced last week. He grips his fists tightly, replaying the conversations he had with his father over his twin's marriage. Not only that the whole wedding ceremony will take place in the Vampire Kingdom, as the Vampire King insisted it is for safety reason, but Gemma is also expected to live there all by herself after the wedding! She will be the only human in the whole kingdom full of vampires!

 _'How much crazier can Father be for agreeing on this matter?! It's like sending a lamb to a den full of lions! He might as well just kill her and send her blood to the vampires as present!'_ Harry thinks begrudgingly.

Sure, his father insisted that he and the army generals will be there in the vampire palace often to discuss the security of both kingdoms and the movement of the resistance group but it is totally different situation to live there permanently. He cannot even imagine how his sister will feel living in a place full of blood sucking creatures that will kill and drink her dry if she even so much as lower down her vigilance for a second.

Then there is also the matter of the Vampire Prince. He has been asking around if people actually ever met the crown prince of the Vampire Kingdom before and nobody really has the slightest clue of what kind of a man he is. His mother vaguely remembers him to be quite a gentleman when he came to the palace for one of the royal functions years and years ago but Harry cannot remember ever meeting him in all of his seventeen years of life.

How can he protects Gemma if he does not have any information of the enemy? He sighs once again.

 _'I need to stop this wedding in whatever ways I can and as soon as I can'_ Harry vows to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

_'A month surely passes by as fast as the speed of light when you don't want it to.'_ Gemma grumbles silently.

She had spent the month preparing herself mentally and physically for the dreadful wedding but when the day came for the royal family to start their journey to the secret location of the Vampire Palace, she started to feel the anxiety eating her slowly inside.

The whole journey is pre-arranged by the Vampire Kingdom which means they have been transported by various means without the slightest clue of where they are heading to. So far, her family has been separated in two black limousine with the windows fully tinted inside out for almost a full day and then flown together for half a day by a private jet. Now they are on a cruise for four days already and she starts to feel that she will never ever be able to go back to the human kingdom.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Where in this fucking earth is that stupid palace seriously?!" Harry shouts his lungs out while standing on the deck.

His mother comes to his side and pats his shoulder comfortingly.

"Now now Hazza, don't be too stressed, my dear. I already asked the captain and he said that we will arrive at the port in two hours." Queen Anne hushes her son softly.

Gemma cannot help but chuckles softly. For someone who is not getting married in less than a week, her twin brother surely acts more like a drama queen than her. Who knows that being born three minutes later can gives such huge differences in their personalities.

\----

"This is beyond crazy! I swear to god if we don't arrive to that freaking palace at this very day, I will freaking hunt every vampires I can find!" Harry fumes inside the carriage. His back slightly aching with every jolt makes by the horses. Yes, they are inside a fucking horse carriage!

Right after they stopped at the port, Harry was expecting to see at least a small town with a pathway that eventually lead to the mysterious Vampire Palace. Yet he was hugely disappointed that the cruise stopped at a port facing toward a rich forest of pines. There were five beautiful carriages with horses waiting for them and the coachmen silently helped the cruise staff unloading the luggage and boxes and put them inside the extra carriages, while the King and Queen went to the first carriage and the twins climbed the second one.

"You do realize that the coachmen are vampires, right? And they can listen to everything in ten kilometers radius?" Gemma asks her twin sarcastically.

"So what?" Harry replies nonchalantly.

"We came from the prestigious family line of vampire hunter as well and have been studying anti vampire spells all of our lives. I'd like to see them try if they are daring enough to attack us" Gemma just shakes her head and looks out of the window.

This past month, Harry and her had been practicing as many anti vampire spells as they could. As his twin, she can feel the agitation radiated from her little brother and she had seen how hard he trained with their famous vampire hunter tutor after the announcement of her engagement took place.

While usually, Harry can be said to be quite a calm person that charms his way around people, the past month had made her realized how persistent her twin can be, when he wants something bad enough. And right now, she knows that what he wants so much is for her to be safe.

A hand covers hers on her lap and squeezes it reassuringly and she is snapped back from her reverie. She turns her head towards her brother and her eyes meet with his usual sweet smile with a hint of dimples.

"It's okay Gemma. Everything's gonna be just fine." She squeezes his hand back and gives him a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING THAT CAKE!" A voice booms across the royal kitchen as Louis, who is just about to scoop some icing from the seventh layer of his wedding cake, freezes and turns around towards the source of the voice.

Standing in front of him is the Queen herself, with both hands on her hips and annoyed expressions on her face. Louis can see one of the cooks behinds her, trying very hard to remain as small as possible and he knows that the female cook is the one that went complaining to his mother.

"I was just gonna taste it a lil, mom. After all it's my wedding. I just wanna make sure the cake is delicious and worthy of being my wedding cake, that's all." Louis pouts.

"No, you are just disturbing the cooks and staff! They have a lot of works to do, Lou. Stop fooling around in the kitchen!" Queen Johanna scolds her one and only son. "King Robb and his family is going to arrive in less than an hour. Shouldn't you go preparing yourself to meet your future bride, hon?"

"Fine, fine.." Louis walks out of the kitchen and heads to the west wing of the palace.

\---

When Harry steps out of the carriage and sees the palace for the first time, he cannot possibly believes his eyes.

The palace is an enormous architecture consisting of three linked central buildings that are surrounded with beautiful gardens, as far as he can see, as he stands at the front entrance leading up to a long staircase. There is a large water fountain in front of the entrance which Harry guesses is so long in length it probably reaches the first entrance gates surrounding the palace.

"This palace is probably thrice the size from ours." Gemma says as she stands behind him. He turns to watch his sister admiring the palace and cannot help but agree with her. This place is huge. From the architecture styles alone he can makes up that it had been erected way before the human civilization even started. And from the way his skin has been prickling, the palace is definitely surrounded with charms and spells that are possibly unknown to human.

He closes his eyes and takes a long breath.

 _'Hopefully the charms and spells protecting the palace will not interfere with my plan.'_ Harry muses.

"Hurry up, son. The Vampire King and the royal family are waiting for us in the hall of throne." His father says.

Harry turns to his father and sees the black uniformed vampire servants accompanying his parents walking up the huge marble staircase. He finds Gemma's hand in his and starts ascending the staircase one step at a time.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

\---

Honestly, Louis is quite impressed with the royal family in front of him.

After welcoming the royal family and making the brief introduction from both sides in the hall of throne, they had proceeded to the tea room for some refreshments and now here they are, lounging around the place making up little chats. Well, not all of them. More like, his parents and the human king and queen. Louis and all his sisters are plainly staring at the human twins from their seats.

He feels a slight tug of his suit and turns toward his sister, Felicity.

"Louis, they are too beautiful for a human, don't you think?" Felicity asks, nudging her chin towards the royal twin.

Indeed. Louis himself is impressed with the beautiful creatures in front of him. Princess Gemma, his soon to be bride, with her long locks of chocolate hair, pale skin and beautiful green eyes is an epitome of beauty. And so does her twin brother.

' _Prince Harry Edward Styles.'_ His brain supplies.

Yes, the scowling prince, who caught him staring, is also a beauty himself; having almost the same features as his sister, with additional curly hair and plump cherry pink lips .

 _'Such enticing lips'_   He unconsciously thinks.

"Lewis, stop day dreaminggg" Felicite whines, attracting the attention of the human twins back to them.

"I'm talking to you right now, you know." Louis shushes his sister and stands up.

"Will you mind accompanying me for a little walk, my lady?" He offers his hand to the human princess."I can give you a tour around the palace."

"Yes I'd be glad to, Prince Louis." Gemma stares at his hand for a while before taking it and standing up as well.

"I will follow as well!" Harry stands and says a bit defensively, eyeing the hand that is holding his sister's for a few seconds and looks back to the Vampire Prince, before snatching her hand to himself.

"Well, aren't you a feisty little prince," Louis raises an eyebrow and tilts his head a little. "If you want to hold my hand too, you can just say so. No need to use force."

"Wha..what?" Harry looks down and feels his ears getting hot as his face starts to flush. He is holding the Vampire Prince's hand! Not Gemma's!

 _'I snatched his hand! Oh god, kill me already!'_ Harry moans internally while pushing the vampire prince's hand from his self as if the mere contacts burns his skin.

Gemma giggles as she watches her little brother blushing and the Vampire Prince smirking. A soft tug to her dress makes her looks down, staring into two sets of blue eyes of little blonde girls with ponytails in their hair.

"Oh, oh, can we come too? We want to show you the palace too, pretty please?" The little one holding her gown bits her lip, waiting for Gemma's answer.

"Of course you can come with us, bubs," Louis interrupts. "Anyone else wanna join us? Felicite? Lottie?" He asks his another two sisters at the table.

Felicite murmurs something about being too lazy to move and Lottie shooks her head and continues eating some cookies she has in her hand.

"Well then, let's start our tour!" Louis claps his hands and the little blonde twins cheers.

Harry and Gemma just stares at them blankly.

_'Well...they sure are quite too happy for a vampire'_

\---

They have been walking for almost twenty minutes around the palace.

Harry and Gemma have been told briefly of the residents of each wings and where the wedding will take place tomorrow evening. Apparently, the King and Queen occupies the North Wing while the princesses are all residing in the East Wing. Louis told them that he is currently in the West Wing and after the wedding, Gemma will be joining him there as well. Harry stares daggers at the back of the vampire prince's head as he walks behind the soon-to-be-wed couple when Louis casually mentioning about Gemma and the wedding .

Louis describes in details the center part of the palace, which holds the hall of throne, the royal library, the ballroom as well as the offices and meeting rooms; the place where the Vampire King and his trusted noblemen administrating the kingdom. He also tell them that the South Wing is currently holding 350 guest rooms so they will be residing there the whole time they are in the Vampire Kingdom for the wedding.

The prince continues with the history of the palace while holding one of the blonde twin in his arm. The another blonde girl is holding Harry's hand as she imitates animatedly what her brother is saying.

After a while, he feels a tug at his hand and looks down towards Daisy. Daisy holds her arms up as a silent invitation for Harry to carry her too.

"I'm tired. Carry me, please?" She pouts when Harry takes few seconds too long to respond.

He smiles and picks her up and holds her with his right arm. As she adjusts her little dress with one hand, she curls her other arm around his shoulder. Maybe it is because of her appearance. Or maybe because he himself is too tired of the journey that Harry totally forgot for a moment that the little girl in his arm is a vampire. And thus, he freezes when the blonde girl exclaims innocently that;

"Prince Harry, you smells so good. Your blood must be yummy." She smiles at him.

All the hairs on his body stand on end as his body involuntarily shivers.  _'Fuck, I just put a freaking vampire near my neck!'_

He actually contemplates dropping her to the floor when a voice interrupted his thinking.

"Daisy, that's rude! Apologize to Harry right now!" Louis scolds his little sister.

"What? What did I say? I just complement his smell. They smell so good Lou, I know you can smell them too. Why should I apologize?!" Daisy scrambles down to the floor and stands with her arms crossed at her middle, clearly upsets of her brother's accusation.

Her twin sister takes turns looking to and fro between Daisy and their brother before deciding to speak too.

"Yeah, why must Daisy has to apologizes? They do smell nice, Louis. And you said, after the wedding we can bit h―umphh!" He manages to cover her mouth with his palm, cutting her little speech while groaning internally.

"Excuse me for a second," Louis smiles sweetly to Gemma and with a blink of eyes, he grabs the other blond girl and all three vampires disappears.

"What the... fuck is that?!" Harry asks the stunned Gemma as he stares at the place where the vampires were standing mere seconds ago.

"Harry...they really are gonna drink me dry!" She cries. The hysteria is apparent in her voice .

\----

Louis deposits his little sisters on the floor as soon as they are out of the hearing distance from the human twins.

"Bubs, are you trying to make dad kills me?" He groans at them. If the human twins ever mention what his little sisters said to them to the King, the peace treaty that his father values so much may be compromised.

And as much as Louis loves freaking his friends out the other day by implying he will drinks the princess dry, he really won't do it for real.

Phoebe and Daisy just stare at him annoyingly, both standing with their hands on the hip, scarily bearing so much resemblance to their mother when she was angry, Louis notes.

"You said we can bit her Louis! I'm just saying what you said!"

"I'm just joking darlings. How many times mommy already says we are not allowed to bit human, like ever?" He reprimands them.

"Yes but she's gonna be your wife. A family. And we can drink from family." Phoebe says. Her twin nods along, showing her agreement. 

"Well, yeah. You're right Phoebs. But you don't have to tell them their blood taste yummy. Human are not okay with those kind of stuff, yeah?"

The twins grumbles about how human are stupid then since it's obviously a compliment to be having 'yummy' blood.

Louis just chuckles at them softly. "Also bubs, even after she becomes a family, you have to ask her first before drinking from her, okay?"

"Fiiine!" The twins sulk and with their inhuman speed, disappears before Louis can ask them where they are going.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about this chapter? I have quite a problem describing places so yeahh I'm not that satisfied with the palace's description to tell the truth. But hey, Harry and Louis finally meet! Not many interactions so far but it's a start yeah?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors. :)

Louis groans out loud as he sits at the booth beside Zayn.

His little group of close friends had planned a small bachelor party for him in a small vampire pub in the nearest town to the palace. After the awkward dinner with the humans in his very own home, he very much needed some drinks to stop himself from thinking about tomorrow's night. With the excuse of bachelor party, the King and Queen allowed him to skip greeting the other important human guests that started arriving that night.

"Bad day with the in laws, I presume?" Zayn asks him as Niall disappears and reappears back with four large beers steins in less than ten seconds.

"Yeah. It was fine at first. I was showing them around the palace and everything is okay and dandy until the twins blabbered to the human princess how they wanna drink her blood and after that it all went downhill," Louis sighs.

"The princess refused to continue the tour and insisted to be brought to her room to rest and her twin threaten to stick a dagger to my heart in my sleep if I as much as touch her."

Niall laughs as he sips on his beer and Liam frowns in disapproval.

"Well maybe that's the hint to not even think to drink her blood, don't ya think?" Liam suggests. "Also, maybe you should start calling her by her name instead of human princess, ya know? What with you going to marry her tomorrow and all."

"Oh shut up, Liam!" Louis snaps. "She will be MY wife and I can drink from her if I want to and I will call her however I like!"

Clearly the annoyance from today has not leave his mind yet.

"Holy mother of vampire! Just cool down, mates! Are we coming here to celebrate or not?" Zayn mutters indignantly.

"Yeah. Let's just have some fun here lads!" Niall holds his beer stein up.

"To Louis and his upcoming wed life! May happiness be with you for as long as the human princess' lifespan and thousands more years after that!"

"Blessed be!" Zayn and Liam shout out loud.

"Blessed be!" Every vampire in the pub repeats as they hold their drinks up.

\---

Harry walks out from the bathroom while toweling his hair.

He puts on the clothes he is supposed to wear for the ceremony while scowling at his reflection in the mirror. Muttering some spell to dry his hair, he shakes his curls to the right to make it more presentable.

_'Oh well. Not like anyone will see my hair anyway.'_

Harry looks out of from the veranda, watching the many carriages that arrive at the palace. From all the commotions he can hears coming from the central palace, he assumes most of the vampire nobility as well as the human guests his father invited, who mostly are the aristocrats and knights of the human kingdom, have mostly arrive for the wedding ceremony that will take place at the dawn of the day. Although most of the higher status of vampires can walk in the daylight with the help of some spells and charms, the royal family insisted that the ceremony takes place at night time, as their tradition indicates.

He stares at the wall clock. 5.45pm. In less than two hours, the ceremony will starts. Grabbing a small pouch and putting it inside his pocket, he opens the guestroom's door where he stayed last night and walks toward the dressing room at the beginning of the south wing where he knows his sister is currently in.

He knocks on the door twice, listening to the giggles and muffled voices from the other side. The door opens to reveal a young woman, wearing soft pink bridesmaid's dress that he saw his mother chose for the wedding earlier this month.

"Harry! My, my, don't you just look dashing in that suit!" She claims excitedly.

"Well, thank you, Lady Margaret. You look so beautiful yourself, if I may say so." He puts on his usual charming smile. Lady Margaret of Cheshire is a close friend of Gemma and he is not surprised to see her here, attending to his sister.

"May I have a moment with Gemma, please? Wanna give her some early wedding present myself." He grins toward the other four occupants of the room.

Gemma ushers her friends slash bridemaids out of the room with a large smile and Harry locks the door once all the girls are out.

Her smile drops as soon as the the click sound that signals the room is locked is heard. Harry sits next to her on the sofa and stares at the wedding gown hanged at the nearest wall.

"How are you feeling, Gem?" He asks tentatively.

She laughs softly and stares at him sadly. "As well as a person waiting for her death can get, lil brother."

"Don't be like that." He mumbles. "Here, I have some calming potion for you."

He brings out a little vial from his pocket and opens the the cap. Harry hands the peppermint smelled potion to his sister and Gemma gulps it all down fastly.

"God, it tastes nasty! Are you sure you're using the right ingredients?" She pulls a face at him.

He laughs seeing her contorted face and pulls her for a hug. Gemma falls willingly into her twin's arms and tighten her arms around his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you the most, lil brother." She sighs to his shoulder, feeling a bit drowsy quite suddenly.

"Promise me you will come and visit often yeah?"

"I think it's gonna be the other way round, Gems." Harry says calmly.

"What do you mean?" Gemma pulls out from her twin's hug. But she never gets her answer as blackness consumes her vision and the last thing she feels is her twin's lips pressing on her cheek.

"Sweet dream, Gems."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

Honestly, Harry did not think thoroughly how he's going to go through with the plan. He does not even have a whole plan, really.

After giving Gemma the sleeping potion, his body just went into autopilot mode. He remembers cutting out a little bit of her hair and putting them into another vial he produced from his pocket.

"Ah there you are Gemma! I was going to come and fetch you! Everyone is already in the hall. Where is Harry?" Margaret comes and links her arm to his right one.

Yes, Harry is Gemma right now. With the help of the transformation potion he made two weeks ago and a little bit of Gemma's hair, Prince Harry Edward Styles is now a long haired, curvy bodied Princess Gemma Anne Styles.

After putting his sleeping twin inside a closet, _'Sorry Gemma'_ , he hurriedly changed his clothing and put on the white strapless A-line wedding dress with all the accessories the bridesmaids lined on the makeup table for Gemma's to wear.

Harry had never thought that in his seventeen years of life, that he is going to wear makeups and dress for his own wedding, _well technically it's Gemma's_ , his brain chided, but he is now grateful of all the time he spent watching his twin doing makeups and playing dress ups. At least now he think he can pull it off doing his own makeups.

"I dunno, he said he's gonna go to the toilet. Maybe he's inside already." Harry says to Margaret.

They arrives at door leading to the Hall of Throne and he sees his father waiting for him.

"You are so beautiful, my little princess" His father greets and smiles at him softly. Harry bits his lower lip as Margaret fusses with his veil.

_'I'm sorry, father...'_

\---

Louis is officially screwed.

After a month of pretending he is okay with the wedding, he chickens out in the dressing room when putting on his red gold wedding suits.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Zayn I can't do this! I can't marry her Zayn! I'm just 118. I'm too early for this shit Zayn!" He rambles to his best man.

Zayn just listen to him silently while fixing his friend's hair.

"You can and you will do this Lou," he says. "Besides, I found the best wedding gift ever for you. Not want it to be for nothing yeah?" He grins wickedly.

"Plus, just remember this Louis, if it does not work out, at least she's gonna live for a couple of decades only yeah? Then you can be free again" Niall interrupts as he enters the room. "And my gift is better than yours, Zaynee poo!"

Liam knocks the door and pops his head between the doors.

"I was sent to fetch all of you. Let's go lads."

\---

Everything kind of struck to Harry's head when his father is walking him down the aisle.

Like, he will be married to a male vampire. And he is marrying said vampire in a wedding dress. And everyone is staring at his awkward walking in his sister's heels.

_'Why did I think this is a good plan again?!'_

When he arrives at the altar, the Vampire Prince is staring at him weirdly that for a second, he thinks that maybe the transformation potion had failed him somehow and the vampire can see him as his true self.

He falters a bit but his father steadies him by gripping his arm.

The minister asks the congregation to be seated.

\---

Louis groans internally when he sees his bride walking down the aisle towards him. If _that_ can be called walking. If anyone asks him, he will totally say that his bride is like stumbling or waddling towards him.

"Well, somebody clearly didn't practiced walking in that heels first before wearing it," He heard Niall whispering to Liam. He glares at him to shut him up.

He groans when he turns looking at her once again. 

_'My god, my soon to be wife is a zombie!'_

\---

The ceremony proceeds smoothly and everyone waits with bated breath as the minister starts the pledge.

"In the presence of these witnesses, will you, Louis William Tomlinson, take this bride to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, listens to her inmost thoughts and be considerate and tender in your care of her? And keep her beside you for as long as you both may live?"

"I do."

"Will you, Gemma Anne Styles, in the presence of these witnesses, take this groom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, listens to his inmost thoughts and be considerate and tender in your care of him? And keep him beside you for as long as you both may live?"

Harry stares at the floor for quite some times before he softly mutters, "I do".

The best man and the bridesmaid come forward, carrying the rings for both the groom and the bride and they exchange the rings after the minister blesses them.

_'This is definitely an heirloom.'_

Harry looks at his ring, an antic silver ring with blood red diamond stone with intrinsic carvings, while waiting for the minister's pronouncement. He looks up in confusion when instead, one of the bridesmaids come forward to the minister with a tray containing two small glasses of wine. And a knife.

 _'Knife? Wha..what's that for?!'_ He begins to panic.

Harry stares in shock as the vampire prince takes the knife and slices his palm. He cannot help but gapes as the groom closes his bleeding palm into a fist and few drops of blood fall into the the wine glass. The action is repeated with the other glass of wine and he licks his palm clean after that.

It does not missed by Harry how the eyes of every single vampire in the hall, minus the royal family, turn red for a few seconds when they see and most likely smells the blood that comes out from the prince's palm and he shudders.

_'What the fuck is going on?!'_

\---

Louis settles his eyes on the princess and offers her the knife. He blinks in confusion seeing how pale and shocked she looks.

 _'Did nobody told her this part of vampire wedding ceremony?'_ He muses.

"Here, let me," he takes her right hand and frowns when she flinches at his touch.

He turns her hand so that her palm is facing up and contemplates for a second, before slicing only the pad of her index finger.

And Louis, never in the 118 years of his life, has ever prepared for the smell that assaults his nose. His breath caught and his grip on her wrist tighten when the first blurts of his bride's blood is accompanied by the sweetest, most delicious smell he ever been encounters with.

Judging by the deep breath that the minister and Zayn, his best man beside him, are taking, he is definitely not alone with this revelation.

And just like that, an ugly feeling that he definitely does not want to acknowledge as possessiveness, washes over him and he glares at both vampires near him menacingly while making sure her blood is dropping safely into the glasses.

Her bridesmaid produces a small handkerchief and cleans the remaining blood on her finger as the minister continues his prayer.

"The mixed blood of both the groom and the bride in the wine symbolizes the union of two hearts and two souls that is merging together in the most sacred and impenetrable bond. After you drink this wine, two flesh will become one. Your thoughts shall be of each other instead of your individual selves. And thus, as the mixed blood shall never be separated again, so does this holy union in front of the God and all these witnesses."

Harry cannot turns his head and cut the intense stares between the prince and him as they both drink the mixed blood wine. As he gulps the strange tasted wine, he cannot help but feeling that he has made quite the biggest mistake and his whole life just changes completely without him having a clue as to which direction will he takes after this.

"With the promises and blood you have exchanged, in the name of holy Vampire God, I now pronounced you as husband and wife."

 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... they're married!! I kinda cracked myself up imagining harry waddling down the aisle in Gemma's heels. He deffo forgot that little info when planning to swap being a bride with Gemma I guess. :P 
> 
> Tell me what do you think of this chapter yeah? 
> 
> Oh and I kinda have Harry's wedding dress like this in mind when I wrote this chapter: http://i60.tinypic.com/2jgkes.jpg
> 
> and the ring: http://i58.tinypic.com/ncifeo.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

The party that started after the ceremony is so far as good as it can get. The guests from his side is being quite cautious but Harry feels it is justified considering there are more than five hundreds vampires in the ballroom right now.

 _'But hey, at least some of them are willing to dance with the vampires!'_ His mind supplies, as he stares at his bridesmaids who are each in the arms of vampires, spinning around to a cheesy wedding song.

What is not justified, however, is his husband being an irritated little shit that he is. Harry does not know what happened that makes him look this pissed but after the minister had pronounced them and the party started, the vampire prince just went sulking at their table, gulping down the endless supply of champagne.

Harry sips a little wine to calm his nerves. He definitely does not want to be drunk tonight.

As he puts the glass on the table, he flinches when he accidentally put some pressure to his still open wound.

"That's it!"

His head snaps toward the Vampire Prince when he heard his little shout. Before he can comprehend what is happening though, he suddenly finds his bleeding finger being sucked by the prince.

A low moan escapes his lips as he feels his stomach tighten. He can feel his face starts flushing and his heart beats sporadically when the prince licks his finger tentatively.

 _'Oh god! Did I just moan in the hearing distance of five hundreds vampires?!'_ His mind cries in agony.

He can hear the best man and the two guys beside him snickering and he knows his face is definitely red as tomato right now.

"W-what are you doing?!" He cries out.

The prince just annoyingly smirking at him after popping out his finger out of his mouth.

"You're still bleeding and vampire's saliva can help healing the wound faster" He whispers softly.

"C-can you at least ask me first bef-before... doing that?!" He hates his lips for stuttering and his brain for blanking out at this stupid moment! Ughh!

The Vampire Prince looks like he is about to answer when he turns his attention to something or someone behind Harry.

"Forgive me, Louis dear, but can I borrow Gemma for a moment?" He feels his mother's hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, sure, my queen." He smirks.

 _'Ughh! Fucking stop smirking!! You stupid vampire!'_ Harry screams internally.

\---

"Gemma, did you see Harry at all? I couldn't find him anywhere in the hall or the ballroom." His mother whispers to him after she dragged him to a corner.

He reverts his eyes from her. "He went to see me before the ceremony began, to wish me and then he said he's going back to his room."

"What? Why? That doesn't sound like Hazza at all." His mother frowns.

"Well you know him, mother. He hates all this vampire business." He replies back.

"But still... It's your wedding. And he never would miss something this important." Queen Anne stares at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Don't worry mother. He must have been sulking somewhere in the palace."

"Still... I'll send someone to search for him then."

\---

Ah shit. He doesn't expect his mother to be this worried to want to search for him. But he cannot possibly tell her he's here right? Plus, he doesn't think anyone will go to the dressing room to find him so the possibility of Gemma being found in the closet is definitely very low. And Gemma... Well, if his calculation was accurate, she will not be awake for another four hours at least.

 _'I'm going to be fine'_ , he repeats the sentence like a mantra.

Harry looks across the room as he sits back on his seat at the table and sighs as he watches everyone dancing and conversing with each other.

He is totally alone. The kings and queens are walking around attending to the guests and all his bridesmaids are dancing with some noble vampires in the middle of the ballroom. In a sense, he is grateful not to engage in long conversations with them since he is definitely not their friend to begin with. He'd just risk exposure. Since this is technically Gemma's wedding, so only her friends and their families were invited in the first place. 

_'Oh well....'_

Through the night, there were some people asking the bride and groom to dance but no, with this stupid heels, he definitely will not be going anywhere near the dance floor.

\---

The night is already so late when a half drunk Niall stands and clinks the fork to his glass to attract the people's attention.

"I'd say we let the newlywed retires to their chamber!" He yells out while Zayn and Liam laugh at his drunken slurs.

The guests laugh and the ones who are not dancing raise their glasses in agreement.

"God, Niall stop shouting" Louis grumbles while Harry stares at him in horror. He is soon flocked by the bridesmaids and every single female there in the ballroom as he is ushers toward the direction of the wedding chamber.

"Oh no no no I'm perfectly fine being here! I haven't yet finish my food!"

Harry tries his best to delay the inevitable. Yet his words are met with giggles and sooner than he thinks, he is inside the large beautiful chamber, lit with soft lights and the sweet smell of vanilla incense. He sits on the large canopy bed with soft white drapes in each corner, biting his finger anxiously. He pats his left thigh to check whether the silver dagger charmed with the anti-vampire spell is still there. He sighs in relieve as he feels the dagger secured tightly to his thigh by the lace garter that he wears inside the dress.

Louis groans loudly as he is pushed toward the chamber. His best friends laughing at his sides as he stumbles forward, being a bit drunk.

"Enjoy our wedding presents, Lou!" Niall and Zayn shout as they push him into the chamber and close the double leafed doors.

"What presents?! Where?!" Louis shouts before the heavy doors of the chamber close and his voice is cut, indicating the privacy spell activated.

\---

Gemma opens her eyes to an absolute darkness.

Panic settles in her heart as she tries to figure where she is at the moment.

She gropes blindly trying to search for a way out of what she assumes is the closet as she bumps into the clothes hanged inside the place. And as soon as the closet door open, she tumbles out of it and try to calm herself down.

 _'Harry what the hell are you trying to do?!'_ She agonizes as she opens the door of the dressing room and runs toward the central palace.

\---

Liam has just coming out of the restroom located near the ballroom when a figure crashes into him. With his vampire reflex, he catches the girl before she can fall onto the floor.

"Princess Gemma?" He asks her in confusion. _Weird, I thought they just ushered her into the wedding chamber just now?_

"Help me! I need to see Harry or my parents! Please!" She asks in a rush.

"I--Where's-Well, yes, sure. They're in the ballroom. I can call them for you." He says when he sees her distraught look.

_'Where is Louis?'_

\---

"My Queen." Liam says as he bows, attracting the attention of the two beautiful women wearing the royal crowns who are chatting excitedly at the table.

Queen Anne looks at the newcomer in question as Queen Johanna signal him to raise.

"I have a distraught Princess Gemma outside the ballroom asking to see you." He informs them.

"Gemma? I thought she already left to the wedding chamber with Louis?" Queen Anne asks worriedly as both Johanna and her stand and walk out of the ballroom.

"Mother!"

Gemma runs to her mother when she sees the queens exiting the ballroom.

\---

Zayn and Niall are walking back toward the ballroom when they see the most bizarre scene in front of them. Both Kings and Queens are half running towards them with Liam and... _Princess Gemma?!_

Niall and Zayn look at each other confusedly before bowing to the royal members in front of them.

"Where are they?!" King Robb demands in a furious tone. "Where are the newlyweds?"

"They are already inside the chamber, Your Highness," Zayn says as calmly as he can. Judging by the angry look of the human king and the anxiety shown on both queens and Princess Gemma, he think he can guess what the hell is going on here.

"Who is the bride then, Li?" he asks, worry evident in his voice.

"It's Prince Harry. The twin. He tries to save his sister from being wedded to Louis by pretending to be her." Liam explains shortly as they march back to the wedding chamber, located at the west wing of the palace.

"What?! Why?! Is he gonna try killing Louis inside the chamber?!" Niall asks, his face is so pale that Zayn would have make a joke of it if not for the dire situation they are facing right now.

"We don't know."

As they arrive in front of the chamber, King Robb grabs the handle knobs, trying to pull the doors open, but to no avail. He bangs the door with his fist before being informed of the privacy spell that surrounds the palace.

"Your-Your Majesty. Forgive me!" Niall says as he suddenly drops to his knees in front of his King and the rest of the group.

King Mark looks at him with a worried look. "What's the meaning of this, Horan?" He asks the son of his trusted Knight and his son's playmate.

"I...may have charmed the chamber's doors only to open in certain condition." He mumbles softly.

Liam groans and Zayn covers his eyes with his hand in frustration. "Don't say this is your wedding gift Niall!" Zayn pleads.

"Well, yeah... We were experimenting new charms in school before... and I thought it would be cool to give Prince Louis this charm as a wedding present" He argues.

"And what is this certain condition that you set on this charm?" The Vampire King asks, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Niall chances a glance to every single person in front of him before looking down at the floor, whispering so very softly that only the vampires can hear what he was saying.

A collective groans can be heard when he finishes talking.

King Robb and his wife looks at them confusedly before asking, "What? What is the condition, Mark?"

"The doors will only unlock when the newlywed has had coitus," King Mark says in a straight face.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Nialler and his absurdly silly idea of a gift....
> 
> What do you think of this chapter, people? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

The newlywed stares at each other silently.

Louis can feel the awkwardness between them and normally, when this happened with new guests he had to entertain, he would try to dissolve it by making jokes, but seeing his wife's pale face, he thinks she might probably has a heart attack if he even make a sudden move.

He coughs to clear his throat and goes to the makeup table while unbuttoning the suits. He can feel her eyes following his every movement as he shrugs off the red-gold suits he wears and put it on the chair.

"I'm just gonna change into comfortable clothes since all my things had been transferred here, my lady. And then I will leave you to rest as I go back to my own chamber."

He can literally hear her sighing in relieve after hearing that.

Collecting his sleeping clothes from the closet, he goes to the bathroom that is connected to the chamber, to change.

\---

Louis stares at his reflection in the mirror as he brushes his teeth.

He is quite drunk to tell the truth, and he really doesn't has the patient to do anything with the princess. He just wants to change and go back to his chamber and sleep it all off until tomorrow.

When he has changed into his sleeping attire, he walks out of the bathroom and sees his wife is still in the same spot on the bed.

Giving her a curt nod, he walks to the door and grabs the handle knob to open it.

"Ouch!" He half yells in shock as he feels his hand being electrocuted as soon as he touches the knob.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He hears the princess' worried voice behind him.

Louis avoids the knob and touches his palm to the door's surface. He can feel the door buzzing with magic and he groans loudly.

"It's charmed. I can't open it." He mutters.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean you can't open it?!" Harry asks frantically as he walks toward the door.

Louis is about to repeat himself when a puff is heard and he turns around to see that the long haired Princess Gemma is gone. In her place stands her twin, the curly haired Prince Harry Styles, wearing the same shocked expression as he is, as they stare at each other.

Louis' jaw fall in bewilderment as he watches his wife transforming into quite a lanky boy... with makeups. And as the strapless satin dress, meant for more curvy with obviously breasted type of body, falls down, it leaves Harry with only a matching white corset and lacy knicker with soft white garter on his left thigh.

Harry is frozen to the spot as he watches the prince openly ogling his half naked body. He must have miscalculated the time for his transformation potion as he thought he has another two hours before the effect of the potion wears off. Now that he is taken by surprise at the sudden transformation, he starts to panic inward.

_'What should I do now?!'_

They probably stare unblinking at each other for quite some time before Louis notices the silver dagger secured to the garter and his whole expression changes to fury. As soon as the Vampire Prince's eyes turn red and his face contorted into furious expression, Harry is knocked into the nearest wall by an invisible force when he tried to reach for the dagger.

"What's the meaning of all this, Styles?!" The Vampire Prince shouts.

Harry's eyes widen in fear as both his wrists are pinned to the wall and an invisible hand is choking his throat, cutting off his oxygen circulation. He struggles to catch his breath as the Vampire Prince walks toward him menacingly.

Louis runs his hand up the boy's thigh towards the dagger, but he yanks back as soon as he feels the pain sears to his palm when he touches the weapon, a telltale sign of an anti vampire spell. With anger, he tears the garter from the boy's thigh, sending the dagger sprawling to the floor and he kicks it far away from him.

Harry gurgles pathetically when he sees black spots in his vision.

 _'I'm going to suffocate to death!'_ His eyes start tearing at the revelation.

"Are all the treaty and wedding, a ruse?" Louis asks in a cold voice. "Were you going to kill me when I was least expecting it?!"

He releases the pressure on the boy's throat when he sees him going red, trying to catch a breath.

"STYLES, ANSWER ME, ARE YOU A PART OF THE RESISTANCE?!!!" He shouts to the boy's face.

Harry is panting harshly as he takes large breaths. He looks at the Vampire Prince with fear, having not expecting him to be this powerful and violent.

"I-I-NO! I'm not a part of th-the res-resistance!" He stutters. "I just. I just wanna save my sister..."

His eyes water as he stares at the angry prince in front of him.

\---

Zayn observes the people before him as an awkward silent falls around the group, after the Vampire King told the human about Niall's door charms. Trust his friend to come out with the most stupidly brilliant idea for a wedding gift!

If not for the serious situation at hand, Zayn probably cackles with laughter seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's face when Niall told them that the newlywed have to shag for the doors to unlock. But as for now, he has to save his endearingly stupid friend from the probability of being executed for doing stupid trick at the worst time possible.

Zayn coughs to get the attention of the Kings and Queens.

"Your Majesty, please allow us to research on this charm. Surely there is a book somewhere in the royal library with counter-charms for this." He explains with a calm voice. "We'll get to solve this problem as soon as possible, I promise you, Your Highness."

King Mark stares at the dark haired boy thoughtfully before making up his mind. The son of the Royal Advisor is known to be a genius in the vampire world and if anyone can search for the solution of this, he is sure the Malik boy can do it faster.

"Alright. I allow you, Malik. Bring Horan with you as well. Hopefully he knows what kind of spells he used to charm the doors." The king replies. "And you, son of Payne, go search for some paper and ink. We need to inform Louis about this as soon as we can. And I think, a paper slipped under the doors will do the trick."

"Yes, Your Highness" They all mutters and within a blink of eye, the three of them disappears from their standing spot.

"Robb, Anne, I must insist that we go back to the ballroom," The Vampire King turns toward his companions. "Our sudden disappearance may cause unnecessary panic for our human guests. And as much as I can trust my guests to not attack the human, they do loves playing with human fear, I'm afraid to say."

King Robb nods in silent agreement.

The Vampire King turns his head towards Gemma before addressing her himself. "And you, my lady, I think my Queen can show you to the nearest guest room for you to take a rest." He rests his hand on Johanna's shoulder, nudging her to guide the young princess.

"I apologize Your Highness, but I think I will wait here for the door to open if if it is possible," Gemma politely asks. He nods in understanding.

"Well then, Payne will- ah, here he is," The King's speech is interrupted by Liam appearing beside them with few papers and a pen. "Since Payne will be here to communicate with Louis inside, you can stay with him as long as it takes for the doors to open."

Gemma gives her thanks to the Vampire King.

"When they are able to come out of the chamber, I want everyone to be in the meeting room. Payne, can I trust you to tell Louis and the others?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Gemma stares at the kings retreating backs as her mother hugs her tight, before she herself goes to follow the two kings and Queen Johanna back to the ballroom.

\---

"So, you're saying, you planned this all on your own and nobody suspected anything?" Louis asks as his irises return back to crystal blue when he can sense the boy gives no immediate threat to him.

Harry had just told him how he tricked his twin to drink the sleeping potion and how he made it to the altar without anyone knowing the better. And although he can sense the sincerity in the boy's voice and believes his story, he has yet to release the invisible force that pins the boy's wrists to the wall at both side of his head.

"Yes... I just don't want my sister to marry a vampire and drank to death." Harry replies weakly.

"Hey, that's racist! We're no different than human too, you know. We won't kill innocent people randomly or whenever we like," He argues.

"But she will be here alone in a place full of blood sucking creatures so forgive me for not wanting her safety to ever be risked!" Harry retorts with annoyance as he struggles to release his wrists from the wall.

Louis think about the quite justified statement for a moment while staring at the self sacrificing boy with amusement. Well, who had ever thought his wedding night would be _this_ interesting?

"So... Did you do the makeups and dress yourself then?" He asks him with a smirk. Louis can see the exact moment when Harry realizes that he is still standing in front of him in a sexy corset and lacy underwear as his face starts to become red again.

Ah, he should have known better. From their interactions before the wedding, out of the two of the human twin, the boy was the only one who blushes easily, and the Gemma he married to just a while ago, was blushing non stop throughout the whole ceremony and the party.

He doesn't know how but somehow seeing his blushing face makes him want to forgive the boy for lying to him.

_'...That and to do to him other kind of sexy stuff as well'_

Well, his mind apparently is all sober and horny now.

\---

"Zayn, this is wayyy too many books don't you think?" Niall whines as he is practically buried in a mountain of books at the table they are currently sitting.

"Serve you right for not even writing down, somewhere, the spells you used to create the charms, babe" Zayn says with a bored tone as he scans through the charms book in his hand.

Niall opens a thick dusted book and coughs violently. "It's not my fault my way of studying is messy and unorganized. I just chant randomly when the indicator blinks, stating it's working."

"Do you even remember some of the words? I think I can work on this faster if we know at least some words."

"I'm not sure... Give me some paper I'll try to recall."

Half an hour passed by and the paper in Niall's hand is just full of doodles and crosses.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Am hungry."

". . . . . . ."

Zayn stares at him unblinking for a few seconds before standing up. "I'll grab something at the kitchen for ya. Keep searching."

Niall brightens up and smiles so big at Zayn's retreating figure.

"I love you so much Zaynee!"

\---

Louis releases the blushing boy as he sits on the bed, thinking. He watches Harry rubbing his assaulted wrists as the boy attempts to avoid eye contacts with him.

"Were you the one who charmed the door then?" Louis asks.

"Why the hell would I wanna be trapped inside this chamber with a vampire, " The boy shakes his head and mutters under his breath.

He opens his mouth to retaliate when a piece of folded paper slips through the crack under the heavy doors. He crosses the room and picks the paper.

 

Lou, Princess Gemma is Prince Harry, her twin. Tried to save his sister and pretend to be her. --Liam

 

Louis snorts reading the short message. Well, that's an hour too late to inform him then. Nevertheless, he goes to the mahogany table near the window and takes out a pen from the drawer to reply back.

"What did it says?" Harry asks the prince timidly.

Louis takes a look at him before continues writing. "Nothing. Just to say the people outside knew you're not Princess Gemma. I guess your twin has already woke up."

Harry's face paled as he listen to the prince's explanation. "I-I have to go out right now and explain!" He insists.

"Yeah, I'm asking them about the doors right now," the Vampire Prince says as he slips the paper back outside.

Within few minutes, another paper passes under the doors. Louis opens the folded parchment and he cannot help smirking hard. He scratches something quickly and slips it back. Harry watches his face with a sense of dread. The prince is smiling...evilly if he may say so. He's half curious and half dreading the content of the second paper.

He is about to ask what the people outside are saying when the Vampire Prince starts walking toward him slowly.

"W-what? What did it says?" He gulps, watching the prince's face.

"Apparently it's a wedding present for me." Louis says. Harry looks at him confusedly.

Louis corners him at the wall as he stares up and down at the curly haired boy's half naked body. He puts his lips near his left ear and whispers in a low voice.

"It will only open after I fuck you _hard_ , pretty princess."

\---

Liam stares at the silent princess standing by the doors of the chamber.

"Princess Gemma, you can rest in the guestroom and I'll fetch you after the doors are open." He tries to negotiate.

She looks at him with a tired smile before shaking her head. "It's fine, urm, Sir Payne."

"Just call me Liam please." He smiles back.

"You can call me Gemma too, then." She replies. "I'm scared of what the Vampire Prince might do to my twin so I'm just gonna stay here till its open."

"Well, I've been Prince Louis' friend for years. He may be a bit mischievous at times but I can guarantee you he's not a bad guy. I'm sure everything is fine inside, Princess Gemma." He assures her.

She looks back at the doors and sighs. _'Silly lil brother... I hope you're okay inside.'_

"Meanwhile... Do you want me to get you some water? Or food? How long were you in the closet, Prin-uhm,  Gemma?" He stumbles.

"Couple of hours. I hope you don't mind getting me some water then?" She asks.

"No, of course not. I'll be right back." And just like that he zaps to the royal kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and two muffins, putting them inside a handkerchief.

He bumps into Zayn on his way back and the latter looks at him in surprise. "Li, whatcha doing here?"

"Grabbing some food for the princess," he says, earning a raised eyebrow from his friend. "How's the counter charm going?"

Zayn sighs. "Yeah well, you know Nialler. He can't remember anything and kept doodling on the paper. And then he claimed he's hungry. It's why I'm here. Getting him some food."

"Ah...try harder yeah?" Liam pleads. "I already slipped Lou some explanation by the way, and told him that we're searching for the counter-charm right now."

"Oh.. what did he replied?"

"Read for yourself." Liam throws him the folded paper before he disappears at the corner. Zayn unfolds the paper in his hands and snorts reading the short message inside.

 

It's fine, Li. No hurry, just take your time! ;) xx

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is being a freaking tease but who can blame him, right? Seeing Harry in a corset and lacy knicker can do that to a person I guess ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

Harry pushes the prince when he registers what the prince had just told him. He scrambles out from within the prince's arms and runs to the opposite side of the room.

"You- you are joking right?!" He asks in panic.

"Urm, no..?" Louis puts on an innocent smile. "My best friend charmed the door to stay locked until we fuck." 

"What?! Bu-but I'm a guy!" He says desperately.

"Well, judging from the bulge of that lacy knicker, I think I know that already. " The Vampire Prince smirks, casually pointing at the boy's crotch.

Harry covers his lace-covered crotch with his palms, trying very hard to hide whatever dignity left of him and glares at the smirking prince, wishing he'd just suddenly combust.

"If you're gay why would you even agreed to this marriage then!" He asks accusingly.

Louis just smiles at him, amused. _'Such an interesting boy...'_

"We, vampires, don't have these stupid labels human puts on sexuality or whatever. We just marry whoever we wanna marry... As many times as we want." He explains.

"I-I never knew that!" Harry gapes at the prince. "All the textbooks or lessons we had in the palace never mention the fact that vampires practice same-sex marriage or polygamy.."

"Yet you're quick to judge us as monsters when you know so little about us," Louis snorts.

Harry hangs his head down in shame. Yeah, for someone who said vampires are evil blood sucking creatures, he sure has a lot to learn and discover for himself.

"But that's fine, pretty princess, I can teach you a few things about us..." Louis says before using his vampire speed to appear behind Harry when he saw the boy being quite distracted by the revelation.

"....starting with vampire sex." He blows hot air into the curly haired prince's ear. Harry yelps in shock when Louis suddenly appears at his back and staggers forward.

Louis takes that chance to turn the young prince around and pushes him onto the bed. Harry flaps his arms as he falls onto the bed with an "umph!". His breath knocked out of his lungs when Louis jumps on top of him.

_'Oh god. This is bad!! Oh goddd he's gonna, he's gonna--_

His trains of thoughts stop when he sees the ceiling of the canopy bed and his mouth opens to an O shape.

Louis high fives his inner self when he finally gets Harry on the bed and underneath him. However, he puts his palms at both side of the boy's head and hovers over him in confusion when the boy suddenly freezes and gapes at the ceiling.

_'Did I....broke him already?'_

Just as he is about to ask the boy if he is alright, Harry's green eyes snap back to him, coldly.

"You're perverted disgusting vampire!" He yells. Louis cringes at the volume of his voice.

"You even installed that in Gemma's wedding chamber! You're disgusting vile vampire!" He hits the vampire's chest repeatedly as hard as he can. Louis looks at the boy underneath him in confusion before he turns his head up to see what the boy is referring to.

There, installed on the ceiling of the canopy bed is a huge mirror occupying the whole space of the canopy top. He gapes at his own reflection in the mirror and sees the small card attached at the corner. Louis sits up to straddle the boy at his waist. Using his right hand to cup Harry's mouth, _god the boy is loud_ , Louis sticks his left arm out at the card's direction and makes a pulling gesture. He reads what's written on the card after it flew into his palm.

Give your best, bro. ;) - z.m.

_'Zayn, you kinky bastard.'_

He chuckles softly and throws the card to the floor.

"First of all," He looks down to the boy as he speaks softly to him, hand still covering his mouth. "I didn't have any knowledge what so ever that that mirror was installed,"

"And secondly, now that we know it's there, it's just gonna make our sex life more interesting, don't you think?" He grins cheekily.

Harry bites the hand that covers his mouth hard and glares at the vampire as Louis yelps, retrieving his hand from his teeth.

"You're sick and perverted! And I will never ever have sex with you!" Harry yells, trying to cover how vulnerable he feels lying under the vampire.

He laughs at the struggling boy. "Oh never say never, princess. You'll never know what you're missing."

God, the boy is just so young and naive. Louis is having too much fun teasing him and he doesn't want to stop.

"No, I know I won't miss anything! And IF we are ever having sex, I'd be the one on top, that's for sure!" Harry says stubbornly, putting on a brave face.

Hell, he doesn't know what he's saying exactly, to tell the truth. He'd only ever kiss a girl once before, a princess from foreign country that was visiting the kingdom, and even that was an innocent peck on the lips. And now that his kingdom is in havoc for the last two years because of the resistance, Harry never had any chance to experience life as a teenager or even question his sexuality, before being thrown into this chaos.

So he really isn't sure how sex between two guys will work. Aside from the general knowledge of one being on top and one on the bottom.

Louis rises an eyebrow listening to the young prince's little outburst. _Oh so he wanna be on top yeah?_

Before Harry knows what is happening, Louis flips them so that he is the one underneath the boy. Harry grips the Vampire Prince's top tightly at his chest as he squeezes his eyes shut to will the world to stop spinning.

 _'God, this boy is beautiful'_ Louis muses.

He stares at his angelic face as his curls bounce a little because of the sudden movement. His eyes squeezed shut and lips so, so red as the boy bites the lower half, a habit Louis assumes he acquires when he is nervous. _'Or overwhelmed.'_ Oh how he wants to see the boy so overwhelmed with arousal and lust!

He drops his stare to Harry's beautiful neck and he can't stop the images of that milky white neck, covered in blood as he sucks it out from his body, from assaulting his mind. Unconsciously licking his lips, Louis' attention goes further down to the boy's heaving chest, with every breath he takes makes the white lace corset moves and he just cannot stop staring. Sliding his hands up the young boy's legs and stopping by his mid thigh, he draws his blue eyes back to the boy's green ones.

Harry stares quietly as his vision stops spinning and he finds himself on top of the vampire prince. He watches the prince's blue eyes sliding down his body and he cannot help the tingles of excitement that shot through him.

"You can be on top, and ride me the whole night, princess" Louis says in a low voice.

He lifts his hip up in a thrusting motion to insinuate what he just said and Harry squeaks in an embarrassingly high tone when he realizes he is sitting directly on the vampire prince's crotch and he can feel the prince's half hard cock in between his bottom cheeks.

"Wh-what?!" His face flushes hotly as he stumbles forward a bit. Before the prince can reply though, the doors of the chamber fling open with a loud sound and four figures burst into the chamber.

"Louis!"

"Harry!"

\---

Gemma had just finish the muffins and water Liam got for her when the two young vampires assigned to find the counter-charm for the doors appear in front of her.

"Li!" One of them shouts excitedly, waving a piece of paper.

Liam and Gemma stand from where they were sitting on the floor, in front of the chamber.

"Finally! Is this the counter spell?" Liam grabs the paper from Niall's hand and read through it.

"Yeah we came out with a few of them when I could finally recalls some of the words I chanted on the doors." Niall explains. "We can try and see whether it will work!"

Zayn nods in agreement. "There are six spells on the paper. I think one of them can definitely cancels out the charm. "

"Let's see then!"

Niall steps in front of them and put his palm directly in the middle surface of the door. Closing his eyes in concentration, he chants the first spell out loud and pushes his palm forward. The doors give off a small tremor but other than that, nothing.

Liam and Zayn looks at each other in disappointment before Gemma asks him to continue for the next one. They are at the fifth spell when smokes start to come out and the double leafed doors give off a powerful shudder as they fling open with a strong force.

The four of them burst into the chamber and Gemma yells out her twin's name in relieve. However, they totally do not expecting the intimate sight that lay before them as the smokes clear up. Gemma's jaw drops and she screams and covers her eyes when she sees her twin straddling the vampire prince, wearing only flimsy lacy undergarments with the vampire prince's hands on his thighs.

_'Oh my god! Harry is wearing my undergarment! Oh my god! Somebody, anybody, please stab my eyes!'_

Harry yelps in shock when the doors burst open and he sees Gemma and other three unknown guys staring at him with their mouth wide opens... before Gemma starts screaming on top of her lungs. He screams and starts scrambling to the side and yanks the white sheet out of the bed, wrapping his body with it as Louis watches the scene that unfolds before him with amusement.

"Pfft, if I know they're going at it, I'd never push my brain to work that hard to remember the charms" Niall sighs dramatically.

Zayn laughs at his statement as Liam tries to calm the screaming princess beside him.

"You okay there, Lou?" Zayn asks as he walks to the figure standing beside the bed, adjusting his clothes.

The prince nods before giving his black haired friend an amused smirk. "Bad timing as always, Nialler" He tilts his head to a side, to see his blond friend laughing.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that Lou."

\---

Harry tries to calm Gemma down as he walks to her with a sheet wrapped to his body.

"Gemma, Gemma, it's okay, hey..."

"Oh my god, harry, what is okay?!! Oh god, you wer-he was-I- THAT'S NOT OKAY" She yells in frustration. She is still covering her eyes with her palms as she desperately trying to will the image away from her mind.

"Please, Gemma, uncover your eyes please?" He begs.

Gemma opens her eyes slowly and cautiously looks at her twin. He's wrapping a sheet to his chest like it is a large towel but at least he is decent enough to be looked at. But his face is still red and she doesn't want to know what had transpired between him and the vampire prince that makes him blushes that hard.

_'No. Just. No, don't think of him in that cors-OH GOD BRAIN SHUT UP!'_

"I'm scarred for life" Gemma mutters under her breath as she pinches the bridge of her nose. The vampires in the room snicker softly as they listen to the conversation between the twin.

"What were you thinking, Harry?! Pretending to be me and getting yourself married instead, and then what?! What were you trying to achieve?!" She scolds.

"I'm sorry, Gem... I'm sorry.." He pleads softly, biting his lower lip to keep it from trembling. She stops her rants as she looks at his sad face and tugs him for a hug instead.

"What should I do with you, silly lil brother..."

\---

It was almost six in the morning when the last guest clears up and leave the palace.

All six of them have been waiting for almost an hour in the meeting room for the kings and queens to arrive. Harry took that time to fetch his own clothes from his room, and changed into it before entering the large room with a long oval shaped meeting table and fireplace at one end.

The vampires are talking to each others as the twin converse quietly at the corner when the door opens and the kings and queens enter with graceful strides.

"Louis!" Queen Johanna rushes to her son, gripping his arms lightly and looking at him up and down to check whether he is hurt.

"You're not hurt, are you?" She asks with concern.

His friends chuckle lightly as he scowls at his mom. "Moooom, I'm a grown vampire. A seventeen years old human kid can't possibly hurt me!"

He looks at his father before continuing.

"It's just a misunderstanding dad. The kid is just too concern of his sister marrying a vampire so he just acted out what he thought was the best. No other bad motives or conspiracy." He explains gingerly.

Before the Vampire King can respond to his son, a slap was heard and all the vampires turn their head in shock to see the human king slapping his son in anger.

"How dare you jeopardize the treaty and embarrass me like this, Harry!" He touches the side of cheek where he was slapped as his father yells at him.

He bites his lower lip as he look up to his father slowly. "Forgive me, Father." He pleads softly. "I just wanted to save Gemma from having to marry a vampire..."

"And you thought nothing of the lives of the people in our kingdom?! Of the prosperity we shall achieve if we can destroy the resistance group?! Are you that selfish to save a life of one person and sacrificing thousands others?!"

Gemma and Anne look at each other anxiously, too afraid to interfere the king's outburst and at the same time hoping somebody will save Harry from the king's wrath.

"Robb, I'm sure it was just an impulse for him to save his twin." The Vampire King pats his fellow ally on his shoulder.

"I've a pair of twin myself and they are viciously loyal to each other. Always teaming up to prank me or their other siblings." King Mark smiles, trying to dissolve the tension in the room.

"Forgive me, Mark. I'd never imagine something like this would happen," The human king sighs.

"There is nothing for me to forgive, Robb. As far as I'm concern, the treaty is still intact. You have wedded one of your blood to mine and I shall assist your kingdom within my military's capability." King Mark insists.

King Robb stares at his vampire ally in confusion. "But, he's-I, well, as you can see, he is a male."

"Ah, that is of no concern for us vampires." The Vampire King laughs out loud before continuing. "Being male or female hold no importance in marriage in the vampire world."

"Albeit the minister was saying a wrong name, with the exchange of blood between the newlywed, he is still rightfully wedded to my son." King Mark explains as he watches the surprised looks on his human guests.

"Plus, from the way Louis was begging me to save the boy, I can assure you he has taken a liking to him as well" The king added cheekily. Louis groans out loud at his father's embarrassing confession. He doesn't like that boy! He just finds him highly amusing, that's all!

King Robb turns to look at the embarrassed Vampire Prince across the room and back to his currently blushing son, and he raises his eyebrows in this surprising turn of event.

"Well then...if you say so..." He mumbles softly.

"However," The Vampire King's face turns serious once more. "I have no desire to be the joke within my peers and my enemies because of our carelessness and inattentiveness that we did not even saw through a simple transformation potion."

Harry cringes as King Mark stares at him with a hard look. Then the vampire king continues, "Therefore, outside of this palace and in every royal function, for as long as he may lives, I demand the boy to appear as his twin in however way it can possibly done."

Few gasps were heard within the room and Harry gapes in shock at the Vampire King.

_'That...that can't be true! He cannot possibly orders me to hide the fact that I'm a male for the rest of my life!'_

He turns to his father with pleading looks. _'Surely father will say something! He won't agree to this shit....right?'_

His father just stares at him sadly.

"You have made your bed so now you must lie in it, son."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsss! 
> 
> I apologize to anyone who were expecting to see some larry smut in this chapter. Everyone just keep cockblocking them i guess. :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

It's been two days and the curly haired prince is still locking himself inside the chamber, refusing to come out or even talking to anyone. Louis had ordered the servants to put a tray of food and drinks in front of the chamber every meal time, but nothing in the tray was ever touched.

Gemma and Queen Anne had come to say goodbye to him before they left that afternoon and he got a glimpse of the boy crying and hugging them at the door before it was closed and locked again.

And no, it is not because of adoration or love that he is currently stalking him from outside the veranda (and who knew it'd be this hard to climb the wall to his chamber! He'd have to applaud his dad for increasing the security spell around the palace), he's just concerns of the boy's well being and wants to make sure he's not dying of hunger or thirst in that chamber, that's all.

Louis stares from the outside of the veranda's door. He can only see the end of the bed but he doesn't see any sign of the boy. But from this view, he can tell that the room is in total mess and in desperate need of a cleaning. Huffing with frustration when he can't confirm to himself that the boy is indeed okay, he climbs down the wall while thinking of other way to check on the boy without him knowing.

\---

"You are an idiot, you know that, right?" Charlotte says to the sulking prince. They are sitting in the dining hall having a dinner and her brother is just there picking his food and barely touches the blood that is served on the table.

"No Lottie, I actually think I'm quite the brightest vampire, at least at the table right now." He snorts. He chances a glance at his parents, heavily conversing at the other end of the table, before chucking a pickle on his plate to Lottie.

Charlotte grumbles at her brother for being immature. "Well then, oh brightest vampire at the table, I suggest you attend to your 'wife' as soon as possible since I don't think human can survive without food for more than three days."

Yep, it's already Day 3 of Harry locking himself inside the chamber. _'Our chamber'_ , Louis' mind argues. He has resorted back to the chamber he used before he got married, thinking that Harry may need some time alone to adjust. But ever since he ran out of the meeting room that morning, he had taken refuge in that chamber for way too long a time. And truthfully, Louis forgot that little fact about human needing food to survive. Therefore, with a horrified face, he runs to the west wing and knocks the door to his chamber loudly.

"Harry, open this damn door right now!!" He shouts.

He waits for a few second to see if the boy is going to open the door and when nothing happens, he knocks harder.

"You either open it or I'm gonna blast this thing off and you won't have any privacy at all after that!!"

"Oh my god, Lou, don't you even remember we have the privacy spell surrounding this palace? He will only hear you knocking and not the screaming." Charlotte says in a bored tone as she appears next to him. "Just blast it open."

Louis concentrated his power in his hands before giving the double leafed door a hard push. As the door blasted open, both of the vampires gasp when they see the state of the room.

"Wow, he really had quite a meltdown in here." His sister mutters under her breath.

The chamber is in a state of true havoc. The boy apparently managed to smash everything he can get his hands on and scatters all the clothes on the floor, ripping some of what Louis assumes the dresses Gemma left for him. Louis scans through the room and finds the boy lying in a fetal position near the bathroom door.

"Lottie, go call the royal doctor to my chamber right now!" He orders his sister. She nods and zaps out of the room after she sees the human boy's condition and Louis hurries to his side and gently pick him up before rushing with his vampire speed to his own chamber.

 _'Fuck fuck fuckkk!'_ He curses loudly in his head.

\---

Harry opens his eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside of the window. His head is still spinning and he's feeling a bit nauseous when he moves his head a little. Getting up to lean on the headboard, He looks at his bandaged hands confusedly before taking in his surrounding. Judging from the size of the place, a bit smaller than the one he was in before, and how neat everything is, he is definitely in a different room.

"Ah, you're awake." Louis exclaims when he enters the room with a tray of food. The boy is sitting quietly on his bed looking around the room. He tries to muster a smile at the pale boy but he can tell from the way the boy freezes when he saw him that it's going to be for nothing.

He puts the tray on the bedside table before sitting himself on a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling? I bring some soup, thought your stomach may need more easily-digested stuff first." Louis asks the curly haired prince attentively, looking at the bandage around his head.

The royal doctor had came and checked on him while he was unconscious and Louis was told of his few injuries, at him palm and fingers, most probably resulted from broken glasses of the picture frames and vases he threw across the room, and quite a big bump at his head of unknown cause. Aside from the obvious malnutrition because of the hunger strike, of course.

"Just kill me." Harry mutters softly and Louis freezes for a moment.

"Wh-what?"

"Just.fucking.kill.me." The boy says, word by word, looking at anywhere but him. And suddenly, Louis feels the frustration and anger he's been hiding inside him for days come back at him in full force.

He laughs out loud and the startled boy turns his head to him with shock evident on face.

"Your father is right. You're a fucking selfish kid who think of no one but himself." He replies at him in a cold tone.

Harry's mouth hangs open in shock. But before he can say anything, the vampire prince continues.

"You jeopardized the treaty between our two kingdoms because of some irrational prejudice, and after my father has given you another chance, you reply to his kindness by doing this foolish suicidal act and now you even have the decency to ask me to kill you?!"

"He orders me to pretend to be my female twin my whole life!" Harry screams back at him with whatever energy left in him.

"And you think you're the only one that has to sacrifice something for this treaty?! Do you think I'm that fucking eager to be married to some unknown human for the rest of my fucking life?! Nobody asked YOU to marry me! You're the one who pretended to be your twin at the first place! And she didn't even asked you to save her! She's willing to sacrifice herself for the people, YOUR people, but you went and messed it all up with your stupid thoughtless plan!" Louis rages. His voice loud and his face red as he tries to contain his anger.

"Do you think being in a royal family means having a lavish life with no responsibilities?! Grow the fuck up! Selfish people like you disgust me." Louis finishes with so much venom in his voice as he stands up from the chair and walks to the door in silent furious march.

As Louis grabs the knob of the half opened door, he throws a cold glance back to the curly haired boy on the bed. "And you better stop this foolish act right now 'cause I swear to god that if you commit suicide or even fucking harm yourself again, I will fucking declare the war on your kingdom myself and drink your mother and sister to their death."

Harry stares with horrified, broken expression on his face at the prince's back as he walks out and slams the door shut. He takes a moment to sob quietly to his sleeve before he takes the bowl of soup on the tray at the bedside table and starts eating, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

\---

Louis slams the door shut and leans his back to the door as he closes his eyes and sighs.

"How long have you been listening?" He asks as he turns his head to the right and stares at the dark haired lad who is leaning on the wall beside his chamber silently.

"Enough to say you're being too hard to that kid." Zayn replies softly.

"Well, nice to know you're always on my side, Zayn." Louis retorts back sarcastically as he pushes his body up straight and starts walking toward the central palace.

Zayn just smiles and follows his friend in a slower pace. "I'm just saying, he's so young, Lou. Like what, 17 or 18 maybe? He's practically a baby. You don't have to threaten to drink his mom to make your point."

"Well yeah I don't have the time to babysit him and worry whether he'll kill himself every few minutes when we're on the verge of a freaking war. "

Zayn frowns and quicken his strides to catch up to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"We were just reported of another attack last night in the small town near Berinachiska. That's why my father asked me to come to his office after attending to that little selfish brat." He explains to Zayn, huffing a little at the last part about Harry.

"Wow. That was like what, the seventh attack in the past two months?" His friend asks.

"Yeah, which worries me a bit. It seems like the Resistance is increasing in number or something."

"That or they have somehow become more powerful." Zayn says in a dreading tone.

He stops in front of his father office and turns to his friend. "Come with me inside?"

Zayn nods and steps into the office after Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew. so that's another chapter for ya. Hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> And also, just to clarify. Harry wasn't self-harming himself in that chamber. He honestly injures himself picking up some broken glasses and stuff. But he did had a hunger strike yeah? And that, for Louis, as suicidal as one can get. 
> 
> And yepp, Gemma and her parents went back to the human kingdom! Sorry to those who want her to stay. I dont think King Robb would approve another heir of his to be taken by the vampires as well. One is more than enough as it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

A week passes since Louis' little outburst. Harry had went back to the wedding chamber straight after the chamber's door was fixed and everything was cleaned. And the chamber look exactly the same as before his little meltdown that he thought he may have been imagining it if not for the still bandaged injuries in his body proving it really happened.

The thing between Harry and Louis, however, is far from being fixed. The green eyed prince had started coming to every meal with the royal family after he is strong enough to leave bed but the newlywed never spoken a word to each other. He makes little chat every now and then to every other members of the family but avoids even making eye contact with Louis. Although the vampire prince sort of regretting a little of his harsh speech to the boy, he makes no effort to converse with him either.

However, contrary to what he said to Zayn a week earlier, he does checks on the boy often to see how he is doing, albeit secretly. He knows the boy has been spending most of his time alone in the royal library, reading as many books as he can get his hands to. He hides in the shadow, admiring how focused the boy looks while reading, or between the book racks, staring at the boy as he stares outside the window of the library with sad face.

"You have to say something to him, Lou" Liam says in desperation after he came to see Louis in the palace and realized during dinner that the two newlyweds are not in speaking term.

They're in the lounge, sipping some beers while waiting for Zayn and Niall to arrive.

"And say what?" Louis ignores his friend's desperate look.

"Anything! Make a little chat. Get to know each other. He's your spouse for god's sake!"

"Not really. It's just a convenient wedding, Li. And we never even consummated it, so."

"Yeah well, even if the wedding is of convenience, just try to talk with him! Can you imagine how he must have been feeling, being the only human and living in a foreign country with no one to talk to?"

Louis stops to think of what Liam is saying. His friend is right as always but he'd never tell him that! Luckily, Zayn and Niall appear before he can respond and he ignores Liam pointed look as he suggest for them to go out dancing that night in the new club he saw just opened few days ago.

\---

A soft click was heard as the door of the chamber unlock itself and start to creak open slowly. Louis sneaks inside the chamber before closing it once again. After the incident, he had successfully convince the vampire king to let him charms the door of his wedding chamber by himself. And now that he is in control, he can easily sneak in to check on the boy in supposedly their bedroom.

Ever since Harry moved back here,he has been coming every night with the excuse of checking his bandages. Louis convinces himself that he is just a little concern of the boy's well being. That's all. He's definitely not a creepy stalker!

Looking at the figure lying on the bed, he moves silently to stand next to the bed.

Harry is wearing a soft green satin pajamas tonight and it would have compliments his eyes, Louis noted.

The boy is currently lying on his stomach, snoring softly to the pillow with the blanket already kicked to the floor, a sign that he's been moving a lot in his sleep. Louis stares at him fondly before picking up the blanket from the floor and put it on the bed by his feet. He looks back at Harry and the bandage around his head, frowning when he sees the still apparent bump at the back of his head.

_'It's been a week and it has yet to go down?'_

Mentally reminding himself to ask the royal doctor tomorrow morning about that, he drops his eyes to the boy's back, silently tracing it and his eyes linger at the small curve of his bottom. He bit back a groan as he realizes the boy isn't wearing anything underneath his satin pajamas.

Before he can think more about that though, Harry shifts to lie on his back and Louis' heart stop moving for a couple of seconds when he thought the boy is awake and he's been caught red handed. Sighing with relieve when the boy continues his little snore, he stares back at the curly haired boy and his eyes fall to his red puffy nipples as his pajamas' top rides upward in his sleep.

 _'Fuck, he's gonna be the death of me!'_ Louis groans internally seeing the two sets of nipples on the boy's chests. One set a normal size and the other a bit more smaller. It should have look weird on anyone to have four nipples but somehow on him, it's not.

His breath then caught when his vision falls on Harry's crotch and he sees the shape and size of his cock, made very clear because of the lack of underwear and the smooth texture of the pajamas bottom.

 _'He's quite big for a seventeen years old'_ His eyebrows raise in appreciation.

Mentally saving the image for later use, he wills his eyes to move on and look instead to the boy's injured hands. The bandage of the left one had been removed yesterday and it looks healed with few indents at the palm. He bit a smile when he sees the red diamond ring on his ring finger, fitted to the owner's finger by magic. He touches the diamond absently and the ring glows for seconds, as if acknowledging him as the husband of its new owner.

Smiling to himself, he takes the blanket once again and spread it on the boy before sneaking out of the room in silent.

\---

Two days after that, upon the advice of the Royal Advisor, King Mark decided to send a group of investigator under the command of General Horan, his most trusted knight, to Berinachiska to make some follow up after the attack of the Resistance a week ago. Louis insists to come along to assist on the investigation and the king gives his permission to the crown prince as well as Zayn and Liam to go on the mission.

"Did you tell him you're going on the mission tomorrow morning?" Liam asks as they are preparing some weapons to be brought along, in the armory.

"Who?" Louis feigns ignorant.

Liam huffs in annoyance. "Your spouse, Lou."

"He doesn't need to know." The prince replies.

"Don't tell me you're still not speaking to each other!"

"Well, I'm not telling you then."

Zayn just shakes his head in disbelieve at his immature friend. "You don't want to introduce us to him even? The kid looks like he needs some company. "

"Why do you wanna know him? He's mine!"

Liam and Zayn exchange an amused look.

 _'Well, somebody is a possessive little shit.'_   Both vampires smirk behind the prince's back.

\---

Harry has just finished his breakfast, alone, and is exiting the dining hall when Lottie appear before him.

"There you are! Everyone is waiting for you at the entrance!" She says, a bit breathless.

Harry just stares at her in confusion and with annoyance, she grabs his wrist and pull him to the direction of the palace entrance.

"Why, what's happening at the entrance?" He asks anxiously as he let himself be pulled across the palace.

"Did nobody told you? Louis is going on a mission. We were in front of the entrance saying goodbye."

 _'Oh. He never mention anything.'_ He thinks, irritated. _'But not like we're ever speaking to begin with.'_

They arrive at the entrance to see the twins hugging their brother at both of his legs each as he tries tries to give Felicite a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Zayn and Liam are already inside the car parked near the fountain, that is waiting to send them to the port where the members of the investigation group are gathering.

"Alright, alright. One at a time, bubs. Rest assured, I've enough kisses for everyone!" Louis jokes, picking Daisy up to kiss her on both cheeks as she giggles.

The vampire siblings cluster around him for a group hug and Harry stands a bit far and watches them awkwardly. He sees the king and queen smiling at their children at his left and he offers them an awkward smile when their eyes meet before returning to stare at the sight before him.

"My god, I'm just going for a week or two. Don't be this clingy!" Louis laughs as he tries to separate his self from the many arms of his siblings.

"Alright everyone, hands off. Louis needs to go now." The king orders.

Louis smiles at his parents gratefully as he is released from the hug. The brown haired prince has already taken few steps down the stairs before he suddenly stops. He turns around and march back to where Harry stands, before stopping in front of him.

Harry freezes at the spot wondering what he should do or say. _'What should I do? Is he expecting something from me?!'_ He starts to panic.

Before he can open his mouth to wish him luck, Louis cups his right cheek and presses a kiss on his left one.

"Take care, pretty princess." He whispers to his ear.

 

The car has been long gone but Harry still stand at the entrance, his cheeks hot and red, wondering what had just happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Louis is being quite a creepy stalker in this chap. But hey, they kissed! ...sorta. :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

A large thump echoes in the silent library as Harry let his head falls onto the library table he's currently sitting at.

It's almost three weeks since he moved here, and he's so bored out of his mind. All the princesses usually sleep during the day and they have lessons during the night. Plus, Harry is still keeping up with the normal human sleeping pattern, and thus he finds himself alone most of the time except during breakfast (the vampires usually try to dine with him before they go to bed) and dinner, which is the breakfast time for them. The servants mostly ignore him and he's too afraid to disturb the king and queen. So yes, he's totally alone and Louis has yet to come back from the mission.

Speaking of the vampire prince...

Harry doesn't understand the arrogant blue eyed prince. So far he had tried to trick him into bed the first night they were wedded, and then became cold blooded vampire that threaten to drink his mother and sister. After that, he gave him silent treatment for like more than a week and then, three days ago....he kissed him. Well, technically, it wasn't a real kiss since it was on his cheek but still...

 _'He said I'm selfish and he's disgusted with me.'_ His mind reminds him.

 _'But you don't kiss a person that disgust you'_ Another voice comes to his mind.

 _'Well maybe he's just trying to save face in front of his parents'_ The first voice argues.

_'For what? His parents know everything that happened. He doesn't need to pretend!'_

He messes up his hair in frustration. He's even talking to himself! That's a sure sign of insanity or something.

Mumbling his mind to shut up, he jerks up straight when the royal library door flings open and a blond guy enters with his arms full of books. Harry stands up so fast he knocks his chair to the floor and looks around trying to find something that can be used as weapon.

"Oh sorry mate! I'm just returning these books I borrowed. Did I surprised ya?" Niall asks the curly haired lad standing at the center of the library, clutching a heavy book so tight in his hand. Realization hits him when he sees the lad's anxious look.

"Prince Harry, right? I'm sorry to surprise you. Call me Niall yeah? I'm one of Louis' best mates." He puts the books on the nearest table. "I was urm, the one who charmed your door and stuff on the wedding night?"

He looks at the lad, waiting for him to speak up but he just continues staring at him in silent, his pose rigid as if he's ready to fight or flight from the library.

"I'm not going to hurt ya mate. The king will kill me if I do anything to you. Louis too." Niall grins, holding both his hands up, trying to show he's not hostile or dangerous.

Harry slowly releases the book from his tight grip as he tries to slow down his frantic heartbeats. _'It's ok, he's Louis' friend. He won't do anything.'_

Niall approaches him slowly and sits on the opposite chair at the table. "Whatcha reading mate?"

\---

It takes them three days to reach Berinachiska. Since the place is so far from the capital, the journey becomes harder when they cannot use the normal transportation and have to stick to riding horses, to save their energy, for a day through a large forest before they arrive at the small town.

General Horan gives the small group of seven vampires a briefing of the small town of less than 250 residents when they're on the way there.

"There is, however, a confidential information that I haven't enclosed to all of you in the reports or during the meeting last week." He confesses. "Under the order of the king, of course."

Liam and Zayn look at each other in silence.

"You knew that all of the residents of that small town were murdered and half of the town was burned to the ground," He continues. "But we still found some corpses and autopsies were made on them."

"The autopsy reports revealed that the brain is missing from all sixty seven corpses that we found." General Horan turns to look at the crown prince to gauge his reaction as he hears the gasps from within the group. "With the skulls still in tact and had not been cracked open or anything."

Louis' eyes widen in surprise at the information he just heard and a feeling of dread spreads across his body as he stares ahead, through the trees.

_'Just what the hell are we dealing with?'_

\---

They hit it off greatly after the encounter in the library.

Harry is not sure whether it is because of Niall being the only one in the palace willing to stay up to accompany him or because of his friendly and cheery attitudes, but Harry looks forward to Niall's arrival everyday after they met in the royal library.

They're currently outside of the palace building, strolling around the ground as Niall wanted to show him the small lake in a garden at the back of the palace building. Since technically, they're still inside the palace gates, Harry doesn't think he's breaking the rule of being seen as Gemma in the public eyes.

The spring weather is nice and for once, he doesn't feel suffocated and chained since his arrival in this foreign place as he walks under the bright sun, following a skipping Niall in front of him in slower pace.

"It won't be much far, Harry!" Niall shouts at him. "I used to play there with Louis when we were little."

"Oh. How long have you been his friend then?" Harry inquires, a little bit curious.

"I dunno. More than seventy years I guess?"

Harry chokes on air in surprise. "What? How old are you? And Louis?"

Niall laughs seeing the boy's face and he slows down to wait for the curly haired prince. "Louis is 118 and I'm 115 this year. Liam and Zayn, the other two best mates of Louis are both 117 years old."

"I was the youngest in my family as well and used to be a bit bratty and spoiled ya know." Niall speaks out softly. "So like when I first met Louis, it was at one of the royal function. Well, a funeral, to be exact. The late Queen Elizabeth's funeral. Louis' biological mom."

Harry stops and turns his head to look at the vampire beside him. He doesn't know that. But he does think it was weird that all other members of the royal family have blond hair but Louis' is light brown . That's the reason then. The late queen must be a brunette herself.

"The first time I saw him, I thought he was quite heartless ya know?" He looks at Harry.

"He was around 45 years old at that time, that's like six, seven years old in human age I think. His mom just died and yet, he smiled brightly at the guests offering him condolences. No single tear or anything. You see, even King Mark looked so sad and reserved throughout the service but Louis, he stood to greet the guests as if that was just another normal function to him. And I thought, what the hell, who can be that heartless to not even show any sadness during his own mother's funeral yeah?" Niall breaks a single stem of pink rose from the nearest bush absentmindedly.

Harry cannot help but stares at the blond lad silently, willing Niall to continue his story, his curiosity at its peak.

Niall picks out the leaves and thorns from the stem before continuing. "So when all the children of the aristocrats and nobles were shooed to a smaller room for the repast, I confronted him."

"He was surrounded with many noble kids at that time, talking to them and giggling softly at whatever they were saying. And I came and screamed at him for being a cold blooded monster at his mom's funeral." Harry's eyebrows rise a notch listening to the somehow stupidly brave act of the vampire beside him.

"I thought he was gonna beat me up for that. Liam and Zayn, who were beside him at that time, looked so furious. Zayn already pushed me to the floor but before he could hit me, Louis stopped him and ordered him not to cause commotion."

Niall twirls the flower in his hand as they continue walking down the path toward the lake.

"He helped me up and smiled while asking whether I was okay. And then he apologized on behalf of Zayn before excusing himself and went to another group of kids to chat."

"What?" Harry's mouth gapes open. They have arrived at the lake and both lads take a sit at the bank. Niall throws his shoes aside before soaking his feet in the chilly water of the lake.

"He didn't even responded to what you were saying?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. He just ignored it, as if I never said anything. Zayn and Liam were staring daggers at me the whole time though," Niall replies. "It wasn't until later when the repast was over and everyone already went home that I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"My parents were the last guests to pick their children from the room. And we were already at the entrance when I realized I forgot the toy I brought earlier. Went back alone to the room to retrieve it when I passed through a hallway. You know, the one with many portraits hang on the walls?" Niall asks him.

Harry searches through his memories. "Yeah... I think I know which hallway you're saying."

"That was where I saw Louis, alone, crying so hard while crouching in front of the portrait of his mother that I guess he brought down from the wall and put in front of him."

Harry bows his head down staring into the lake as he imagines a small six years old Louis crying alone in a dark hallway when he thinks no one is watching. He can't imagine having no mother at such a young age.

"What I wanna say here, Harry, is that, Louis is a great actor. Even since he was little. And I know there were a lot of bad things that happened between you and him since you came here, but if you stick around, you'll see the real Louis that everyone in this palace loves so much." Niall smiles at him softly.

They stay at the lake until the sun sets and Niall has to leave for his lessons and thus Harry trudges back into the palace alone and goes to the dining hall to greet and dine with his in laws.

It isn't until the queen complimented the flower, that Harry realizes that Niall had tucked the pink rose he picked at the garden behind his left ear without him noticing.

\---

The town was practically destroyed.

The group set up camps at the outskirt of the town after they went through the ruins of buildings and small houses in that eerie ghost town that day. The general had instructed them to be attentive to their surroundings as they search for any missing clues as to what had happened to the residents during the Resistance's attack.

The three best friends scavenge through the burned buildings as they are lead by the general while the rest of the members goes to study the sample of soils and water around the town, trying to detect if there are any abnormal elements in the water and plants the residents might have consumed.

"I don't understand. Mere human or even vampire hunters won't be _this_ strong to kill more than 200 vampires residents without any casualties in their side too, don't you think?" Liam voices what he's been thinking for a long time.

"That's what I thought strange too, Li." Zayn adds. "The reports stated that they hadn't found traces of human corpses at all. I know the town was ambushed in the afternoon, but surely the residents could still held a good fight to kill some of them, right?."

Louis listens to his best friends' conversation silently. Indeed it was strange. "Is it possible the human may have invented some new weaponry that we know nothing of?"

"So far, from the updates sent by the human king, they haven't come across such weapons in their researches, that can destroy a whole town of vampires without leaving any traces." General Horan interrupts them.

"If not science, magic then? Coz I don't think the human can kill us this easily without no involvement of magic."

"And more importantly, how'd they managed to steal a brain without breaking the skull? That is one hell of black magic there if you ask me." Zayn continues.

"And what do they need all the brains for?"

 _'So much questions... and so few answers.'_ Louis sighs and kicks away some rubble from the burned house.

\---

"So why aren't you with Louis and the others?" Harry asks, trying to ignore the many glasses of blood Niall had drank. They're having lunch at the small table they put at the balcony of the west wing. Harry is munching on some turkey sandwiches as Niall sips on his seventh glass of blood.

Niall shrugs and puts the glass on the table. "I'm not really good in the field, i guess. Liam has a lot of physical strength and trains to be a knight himself, and Zayn is a genius in practically everything so they're more useful to protect Louis."

He throws his stare far away to the scenery in front of them. "And I'm just good in silly charms and spells. Or that's what my dad told me. He's the one leading the mission to that place ya know?"

Harry frowns when he hears the slight sadness in his friend's voice. He can understand the feeling of not being appreciated enough by your parents. Like, god, even his dad thought he's such a selfish and foolish kid that night in the meeting room.

_'....Louis thinks the same too.'_

\---

It's the eighth day of them being in that little ghost town. They are in the middle of dinner, drinking blood bags to be exact, by the fire, when Louis brings the topic up.

"Li, I already know what Niall's and Zayn's gifts for me for the wedding but somehow I never get to see yours. Did you even gave anything to me?" Louis pouts. He's not vain okay, but Liam is one of his close friend, so it's not wrong for him to expect a great gift from a close friend, right?

"Ah, didn't you see a red wine in a crystal Bocksbeutel bottle with gold cork on the gift table during the wedding? I put it myself so it should be there." Liam frowns.

"Oh? I never get to open all the wedding presents yet."

"A bottle of wine, Li? C'mon!" Zayn laughs.

"It's not just a normal wine, lads. It was given to me when I visited my relatives in Asponitania." Liam smirks at his friend before explaining further. "One of the village is well known to be a werewolf village like, a thousand years ago, around the year 245 I think. And it was said that the villagers put a special unknown ingredient in their wine."

The rest of the group grow quiet to listen to Liam's story.

"What's the special ingredient for?" Zayn asks with curiosity in his voice.

"It was said to trigger heat in female werewolf. Something about it being a strong aphrodisiac of some sort" Liam finishes his story as he grins wickedly at his friends.

Louis, who is drinking from his bottle at that time, chokes on his water as images of Harry writhing in heat come to his mind. He coughs loudly to clear his lungs from the water. Zayn looks at the prince with a smirk, as if knowing exactly what had triggers the choking and coughing.

_'Fuck. I wanna go home as soon as possible and get Harry to drink that wine.'_

Little did he knows that his young husband already did.

\---

Harry finds the bottle when he's opening the presents in the west wing lounge.

He is bored out of his mind and Niall isn't coming for that day so he just strolls around the west wing alone, checking out the place when he stumbles into a lounge and sees the wrapped boxes of presents on the table at the other side of the place. Reading the cards attach to them, he realizes that they're his wedding presents!

Although the voice in his head says that he should wait for Louis to perhaps open them together, he can't resist opening the smaller ones.

_'Perfume, perfume, bath sets, clutch, god these are all girl stuff!'_

He huffs out and searches through the pile of boxes for more smaller ones. His eyes fall on something golden at the back of one large box and picks it up after realizing its's a bottle of wine. He twirls the beautiful bottle around. It is so beautifully crafted and whoa, it's from the year 257!

_'Holy shit. This is old. Like super old. It must taste so good!'_

"I'll just taste it a little" He confess guiltily to himself before grabbing a wineglass at the small bar in the lounge, and pours some of the wine into it.

He swirl the wine for a while before taking a sip.

 _'God, it's so good!'_ He muses as he finishes his glass.

A knock to the door of the lounge surprises him and he opens the door to reveal a servant telling him the Queen is asking for him for dinner. He frantically puts the cork back before walking out of the lounge room to the direction of the dining hall.

\---

Harry shuffles around in the blanket as he tries to sleep that night. His body is burning but like a weird kind of burning and he just doesn't know why.

He went for a bath before sleep to try to stabilize his body temperature but he was still sweating after that so he took off his clothes before going to bed.

After few hours of tossing around, he kicks the blanket from his body. Everything feel so hot. He whimpers pathetically. His nipples are hard and feel so sensitive as the blanket accidentally brushes against them when he kicked it off the bed. He is then surprised to see that his cock is throbbing and red, curving upward to lay heavily on his stomach with precome blurting out from the tip.

Without thinking, Harry grabs himself with both hands and pumps his cock in tight grips. Loud moans tumble from his lips as he tries to bring himself to an orgasm. Within few minutes, Harry's back arches as he comes. He takes a moment to calm down from the high and look down to see that his cock is still hard.

"Wh-why?" He whimpers as he feels his body becoming hotter. _'What's happening to me?'_

Instead of feeling relaxed after the release, he feels hot coils of arousal in his stomach and he whines pathetically as his stomach muscles tighten. Taking a few steadying breath through his nose, he bites his lower lip as he starts shifting his hips up into his fist. He never feel this turn on his whole life! He feels like his cock actually becomes harder after the first orgasm, if that is even possible. And there's this weird feeling at his.. at another part of his body that he never gives a thought about when he masturbated before.

His face flushes as another hot wave goes through his body, making his toes curl and his hole twitching. Harry reluctantly bends his knees and put both feet firmly on the bed before moving his left hand lower and lower past the balls, and put two fingers at the hole, pressing lightly on it. A shiver runs through his body as his hole starts to clench repeatedly as if needing to be stuffed with something.

A high pitched whine comes out from his mouth when he thinks about his hole being stuffed with something big and hot and-

"Aahh!"

His second orgasm is ripped out of him so suddenly that he cannot help the small shout he makes as his cock spurts another few stripes of come up to his chest, with some even manage to land on his chin. With his face flushes so red, Harry takes big gulps of breath as his hands fall back to both side of his body. He looks down to his come covered body and his eyes fall on his-

"No! No! NO!" Harry cries out as he stares down at his still hard cock in disbelieve. He already come twice! Why he's still hard?!

His cock twitches as if to mock him and he runs his hand down the length before flinching away. The over-sensitivity causing his body to shake and his eyes prickling with tears.  _'Wha-what should I do? Why didn't it goes down?'_

Harry whimpers as he feel his temperature rising again. He sits up and turns to the bedside table before opening one drawer after another, searching for some lotion or something to slick his cock with. He finds a bottle of lavender lotion in the third drawer and squirts a generous amount of it on his palms before lying back and starts to tug his cock again.

 _'It still hurt.'_ Harry sobs. His body is on fire and so work up for another relieve but his cock is just, so, so sensitive he wanna cry! Biting his wobbling lip, Harry abandons his cock for a while and plays with his balls in one hand as the other one goes lower. His hole is twitching as he traces the rim slowly with one finger. And he cannot help moaning when his finger caught on the rim and his hole clenches tightly.

Few blurts of come come out from the tip of his cock and he contemplates on inserting a finger inside his hole.

He never did something like this before and he doesn't know what it'll feel like. But he's been on the verge and just so, _so_ , desperate to come. Thus, as he decided to do it, he grabs the lotion at his side and lather his fingers with it more.

Slipping a finger in slowly, Harry closes his eyes and moans out loud at the strange feeling as his hole clenches around it. Wrapping another hand on his hot dripping sensitive cock, Harry starts fucking into his finger.

He can't stop whining as he thrust up into his hand and fuck himself down into his finger. The angle is unfamiliar and unsatisfying to him but he doesn't know how to make it feel better.

 _'If only, if only there's somebody else who can help me with this.'_ He whimpers pathetically. And as the thought sinks in, his mind conjures up an image of a vampire with high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes.

Just like that, Harry arches his back and comes so hard he passes out straight after, with a finger still inside him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you think Liam has the bestest present out of three of them! :P
> 
> Too bad Louis is away to enjoy it too eh?
> 
> Oh and I'm dedicating this chapter to Lena coz I feel bad she's still not getting any larry smut yet but hey, Harry masturbating and fingering himself is still good rite? haha


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopss! Sorry babes! Real life was quite hectic this past week and I ended up taking a lot more time to revise this chapter than I thought. thanks for the reminders though. Glad to see people wanna read my fic so much. ;)

"Harry, dear, do you mind coming to my sitting room in the north wing after you finish your dinner?" Queen Johanna asks.

Harry gulps down the bite of stew he had taken and look at the vampire queen anxiously. "Urm, yes, sure, I mean, no, I don't mind going to the north wing after this, Your Highness."

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Jay? We're family now!" The queen laughs at the scared looking boy.

"Ye-yes, Your Hi-I mean, urm, Queen Jay." Harry blushes.

"Oh you're such an adorable little thing. Jay is fine, darling. Or mom. I won't mind you calling me mom." Jay look at the boy fondly.

The boy is just so young. Younger than any of her children even. And she cannot imagine one of her children moving far away from her in such age. Plus, she never has any boy except Louis. She was actually a bit happier inside when they found out Louis actually married the boy and not his twin sister. Another boy for her to pamper.

Harry follows her after she ushers all her children into the car that is waiting to take them to their school. Asking him to sit on the sofa, she goes inside her chamber to get some boxes before putting it in front of him and sitting down herself.

"How are you faring so far, Harry?" She asks him attentively.

"Uhm, good, I guess. Everyone is very accommodating to me. Which, I'm very grateful of. "

"Good to hear that, darling. Although I know that's only half true since my boy is giving you lots of troubles since the wedding." She smiles cheekily at him. "But don't you mind him, Harry. He has more bark than bite."

He doesn't know what to reply to that so he just keep quiet and nods at the queen.

"The reason I'm calling you here is to talk to you about your first appearance to greet the public in the capital. Traditionally it was usually done on the next night after the wedding, but since so many things happened, it was postponed for quite a long time already."

Harry's face falls as he digests what the queen is trying to say. A public appearance. Public. Which means he has to pretend to be Gemma.

As if she knows what he is thinking, the queen covers his hand with hers and pat him softly. "I'm sorry, darling. I know it's hard for you to pretend to be your twin but trust me, Louis and I had been reasoning to Mark to drop that harsh order, for many times after that night in the meeting room."

Harry snaps his head to look at the queen in shock. _'Louis had stood up...for him?'_

"We thought it was just useless for you to pretend when we can just make up another explanation as to why you're the one who wedded Louis, and not your twin. But just like Louis, Mark can be very stubborn when he wanted to be. Especially in the matters pertaining to his pride." The queen explains.

"So, I just want to apologize on behalf of my husband about this, Harry."

"No, it's fine, my queen. I understand. It was my fault to begin with, so I will try my best to attend to the king's order, as long as I may live here." His throats tighten up and he bows his head down a little so that his curls fall to the front to cover his teary eyes.

"Oh, hush darling, don't cry, please. We're still trying, my dear. Sooner or later the king will relent, I assure you." She pulls the crying boy into her arms, shushing him as she rubs his back comfortingly.

He tilts up his head and smiles at her with teary eyes after a while.

"Thank you...mom." He whispers softly after his sobs subdue.

"Oh you adorable little thing!" The queen gushes as her face brighten up when she hears him calling her mom and she peppers kisses all over his face as he giggles softly at her elation.

"Anyway, Harry dear, about your first appearance," she continues after a while, "we planned to have them a day after Louis comes back, if you're fine with it."

Harry sobers up again after hearing Louis' name. "When is he coming back then?"

"We're still not informed about that, I'm afraid. But whenever it is, I hope you can be ready for the public event starting from now though." She proposes as she opens the boxes on the table and takes out the dresses inside the boxes one by one and shows it to him.

"I bought this for you a week ago!" She exclaims with excitement. She holds up a delicate peach pink dress that falls a bit up to her knees and looks at Harry expectantly.

Harry groans internally as he covers his eyes with his palms. _'Nooo.....!! Is this really happening?! '_

"I have the perfect heels to go with this dress too! And I'm going to teach you how to walk in it later. We definitely won't have a repeat of that waddling you did on the aisle yeah?"

Harry blushes brightly at her teasing.

 

\---

 

Harry is playing house with Phoebe and Daisy in the east wing lounge when Louis arrives home.

Well, more like Niall and him were forced to, after dinner that weekend night, so yepp, there he is, playing wife with Daisy because Phoebe insisted to be the husband with Niall. Harry sighs internally because of the irony of it but since the twins are quite stubborn he just indulged them.

He's wearing a flower crown that Niall made for Daisy and him (Niall surprisingly love flowers so much and Harry doesn't know what to make of that but hey, whatever floats your boat!) and they're waiting for Phoebe and Niall (they're just outside the lounge room) to 'come home from work'.

What they did not expect is Niall, Phoebe and Charlotte barging into the lounge few minutes after that, shouting at the top of lungs.

"DAISYYY LOUIS IS BACKKK!!!" Her twin exclaims excitedly.

"Whatt?!! Where is heee?!!" Her twin shouts back. Harry just shakes his head in amusement.

"We heard the car coming and their voices, and I think they're heading to the hall of throne as we speak." Niall explains to him.

Well, damn vampires and their hyper sensitive hearing.

"Let's go, let's gooo!!" Phoebe pulls his hand and Harry doesn't has the choice but to follow them.

 

\---

 

He tries his best to walk as slowly as humanly possible to delay the inevitable. A bit hard to do since both twins are dragging him in both hands to hurry up but well, let it be known that he _tried_.

When they arrive at the hall of throne, _'barge into is more like it'_ Harry thinks, the king is in a deep discussion with the newcomers. They stop to look at them and the twins release Harry's hands and start running to their brother excitedly.

"LOUIS LOUIS LOUISS!!!"

Louis turns his head around giving them a tired smile.

"We'll discuss this later, Louis. " The king says before heading out of the hall. Liam and Zayn bow down in respect.

"Hello bubs. Miss me?" He says as he crouches down and pulls both of them into his arms.

"A lot! And you lie! It's more than two weeks! And you stink so badly Lou eww" Daisy pouts and pinches her nose and Phoebe makes disgusted face as she wrinkles her forehead and nose.

"Heyy, you hug me first so accept the consequence!" He laughs as he smothers them into his body jokingly.

Daisy makes a gag sound before she successfully wriggle out of her brother's embrace.

"Nice flower crown bub. Where'd you got it?" The crown prince smiles.

"Niall made them for me and Harry. We're playing house just now. They're beautiful, aren't they?" She explains, adjusting the crooked crown on her head.

"Yeah Lou. Me and Niall are the husbands and Daisy and Harry are the wives!!" Phoebe adds excitedly.

Harry doesn't know what to do than stares back when the vampire prince turns to look at him. The tired prince is sporting two weeks stubble which somehow makes him look sharper and Harry's heart is beating strangely hard as he takes in the vampire's appearance.

He cuts the few seconds eye contact by turning to look at his feet when he suddenly remembers what had transpired in his chamber few nights ago and how mortified he felt as he realized that he had come hard with the image of the prince in his mind. The next morning was so awkward as the servant came to clean the chamber and changed the sheets and Harry just want the ground to open and swallow him whole. Since vampire has hyper sense of smell, Harry tried his best to vanquish the odor by opening the door to the veranda and the windows but from how fast the cleaning lady took out the sheets and hurry up outside with red face, he thinks he failed quite spectacularly at that.

Nobody notices the small clench of teeth the prince made at the mention of Niall playing husband to Harry and he schools back his face to a blank look. He stands up and walks forward to give his friend a hug, not even giving the curly prince a glance as he passes by him.

"I didn't know you'd be here a lot, Nialler." He clasps his hand on the blond lad's shoulder when they separate.

"Yeah. I was returning some books and met Harry in the library. Just thought he'd like some company since almost everyone in this palace sleep during the day." Niall shrugs as he smiles widely to the prince.

 _'The two were alone most of the time then huh...'_   Louis feels a vein pops out on his temple at that thought.

"Aren't you going to properly introduce him to us, Lou?" He turns around when he hears Liam's voice. His two best friends have each twin in one arm and he feels a bit betrayed that the twins aren't fussing about his friends' smell being that close because, like come on, they stink too!

He sees the human prince awkwardly shuffling at his periphery vision and suddenly the annoyance comes back.

"Huh. He can introduce himself if he wants." Louis says in a cold voice that surprised everyone in the hall, as he walks out of the hall of throne. "I'm going to refresh and rest for a bit. Excuse me."

Harry stares at his back, arms at both side of his body and his hands clenching into fist. _'He's just...he's, he's a fucking jerk!'_ , his mind screams as he wills his eyes to not sting. No, he's not gonna look weak and cry in front of these vampires.

"It's okay, guys. Let me. Harry, this is Liam and Zayn., my best mates as I told you before. Liam, Zayn, this is Harry." Niall smiles awkwardly trying to dissolve the weird air in that hall.

Harry looks back to the two vampires in front of him. Liam, as Niall had mentioned to him in many conversations before, is really tough looking lad with quite a great body, if he may say so. His face is kind though, which makes Harry unconsciously relating him to a puppy. He smiles at Harry sympathetically when he shakes his hand as if he knows how affected he is at Louis' cold gesture.

He recognizes the handsome black haired guy next to Liam as Louis' best man at the wedding. He has chiseled cheekbones and his brown eyes are smoldering as he stares at Harry and Harry is a bit anxious being near this beautiful creature when he just looks like a silly kid with a pouf hair. He hates himself for blushing when instead of shaking it, Zayn kisses the back of his hand while holding eye contact with him.

"Such beautiful rosy cheeks. No wonder Louis is all smitten." He replies in soft husky voice. Harry feels his cheeks becoming hotter hearing that. But well, the vampire is wrong with the last part, Harry thinks. Louis is all but smitten with him, judging with how cold he treated him just now.

"Zayynnn stop flirting with married people! Especially in front of the kids!" Niall whines at his friend, annoyed. Phoebe who is in Zayn's arm just giggles and ushers Harry to come near. Zayn transfers the little blonde princess to Harry before giving his attention to Niall.

Harry stares at the two vampires in silence. The way Zayn looks at Niall, with just so much fond, makes him curious of the two's relationship.

They chat for a while before the two tired vampires excuse themself to retire to their home. Niall walks them back to the princesses' room before saying goodbye to Harry too, right afterward.

Harry stands in the hallway at the east wing alone after giving the twins back to their nanny, unsure what to do with the ample of time he has before deciding to just go to bed.

 

\---

 

Niall runs to the palace entrance with his vampire speed.

"Zayn!" He exclaims as he sees the lone figure leaning on one of the pillars in front of the staircase. He stops in front of him, looking around for the sign of Liam.

"Where's Li?"

"Went home first. Missing his lady too much I guess." Zayn answers, softly.

"Yeah?" Niall whispers. "........and you?"

"Not so much, to be honest." He shrugs, looking deeply into Niall's eyes before giving him a grin.

Niall huffs and stares at him for a few seconds before cupping the back of his neck and pulls him into a hot desperate kiss. Their teeth clink together, and Niall opens his mouth to allow Zayn's tongue inside him. Zayn tilt his head to a side as their tongues slide dirtily and Niall cannot suppress the low moan at the back of his throat.

Zayn grips his hips and bring him closer to stand between his two legs before deepening the kiss.

He misses Zayn. Misses this. Misses the way their bodies slot together perfectly.

"Let's go back to my place, yeah?" Zayn whispers after they pull apart. Niall puts his forehead on his shoulder, trying to catch a breath.

Niall nods into his neck, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Yeah...let's."

 

\---

 

The next night is just another horrible night for Harry. The vampire prince is still glaring daggers to him for some unknown reason and Harry has to force himself swallowing a nasty transformation potion made by the royal apothecary before his very first appearance to the public. Apparently Gemma had give them quite a handful of her hair for Harry's convenience without him knowing and it makes him both sad and grateful of her.

 _'Ughh, it never taste this awful before when I made it.'_ Harry grimaces as he swallowed all of the potion down before putting the vial on the table.

 _'Need to change fast into the clothes before my body starts transforming'_ , he thinks as he shrugs off the clothes he's wearing and opens the boxes on his bed that was sent to him by the queen. Regardless that Gemma is his twin, he still feel that he should not be invading her privacy by looking at her body when he is 'borrowing' it.

He tries not to think too much the fact that the queen freaking chose everything in the boxes when he's putting on the set of black lace knicker and bra. Just as he finishes hooking up the bra, the door of the chamber flings open and the vampire prince strides into the chamber in a hurry.

"Sorry I forgot my ascot is in-" Louis' speech halted as he stands rooted to the ground when his eyes land upon the back of the half naked figure standing in front of the tall beautifully framed mirror in the chamber. Wearing only black lace underwear. _Fuck._

Harry spins around in horror as he saw Louis' reflection in the mirror. He runs to grab the shirt he shrugged off onto the floor to shield his body as much as he can. Louis' eyes unconsciously follow every movement he makes.

"Ge-GET OUT!" He screams, finger pointing to the door to emphasize his point. Louis snaps from his daze as he cringes from the loud voice. He's about to open his mouth to say something before changing his mind and strides out of the chamber, door slammed shut fast at his back.

Harry sighs in relieve when the prince went out, before he scrambles to the bed and tries putting on the dress as fast as he can.

 

\---

 

_'Ah, fuck!'_

Louis sighs as he leans on the closed door and closes his eyes. Images of the curly haired boy in the black underwear appears behind his eyelids. The way the lacy knicker hugs to his pert cheeks and how bulgy the knicker was at the front makes Louis groans in frustration. And the black bra covering his pink puffy nipples underne-

His cock twitches inside his pant and Louis pulls his already styled hair with both hands. He can't be this sexually frustrated right before his first public appearance as a married man can he?

He takes a huge breath and release it slowly while keeping his eyes shut. After conjuring few disgusting images of Niall binge eating and throwing up something green, he stands properly and starts to adjust his pants slowly.

The double leafed door to the chamber opens quietly after a few minutes and the vampire prince turns around to see a long wavy haired Gemma in a delicate peach dress at the door.

_Oh. Right._

He forgot that Harry will be Gemma in the public.

"Urm, you can get whatever it is in there now. I'm going to see the queen." Harry says as he walks out of the chamber to the direction of the central palace, pretending so hard to forget what just happened mere minutes before.

Louis stares after him in silence.

 _'He can walk in heels....'_   His eyebrows lift in amusement as Harry turns to a corner and disappears from his vision.

 

\---

 

Their first public appearance is actually just a stroll around the Capital Square in a landau before attending a charity orchestra concert in the National Philharmonic Hall.

Harry doesn't expect the night to be quite chilly considering it's spring already. But well, apparently the lower part of his body beg to differ about that.

' _Stupid skirt! Why the fuck are they so airy! My balls gonna fall off by the time the event ends!'_ , Harry grumbles in his head before realizing he doesn't has... balls at the moment, as the open topped landau takes off to the capital. 

The royal family had took off minutes earlier in the royal black limousines and Harry is stuck with the vampire prince in the classic yet beautifully decorated landau. He chances a look at the vampire sitting beside him, elegantly dressed in a black morning coat with silk facing and gray ascot cravat around his neck and cannot help admiring his sharp profile and perfectly asymmetric facial features. His hair is styled in a perfect quiff and add the two week stubble he has yet to shave into the equation, the vampire prince looks so much older than he usually did.

_'Damn vampire look so good in suits and here I am, stuck in this stupid dress!'_

"Stop frowning so much, lest people will think I'm a bad husband" Louis says in a bored tone.

Harry literally bristles as he turns to the prince and glares at him. "You ARE a bad husband!" He half shouting at the arrogant man beside him. His voice high pitched considering he's currently a woman.

Louis cringes painfully hearing the high tone shout. "God, lower your damn voice. We're nearing the capital. People probably can hear you screeching from miles away." He whispers heatedly.

"I don't ca-" Harry's protest is muffled as Louis suddenly pull him into a tight embrace, his face pressed to the vampire prince's chest.

"Shushh. We just entered the capital. The press is everywhere." He whispers to the boy's, well, his wife's ear. Harry pushes away from his embrace, eyes still glaring at him in anger, before looking around. Sure enough, the blinding lights decorating the the path where they're currently at, proves Louis' statement.

As their landau gets near the capital square, the noises start to increase as people line up along the street and cheer the arrival of the royal couple. And just like that, the annoyed prince transform into a cheerful smiley person, waving to his crowd excitedly. Harry stares a bit dumbfounded at the prince before copying him and waving at the public politely.

By the time they go through the square, Harry is genuinely surprised by the positive public reception, considering how taboo the marriage between human and vampire is. He has the decency to be embarrassed as he remembers his own people's negative reactions when his father announced to the human crowd of Gemma's engagement.

Maybe he is as prejudiced as the vampire prince told him before.

A sudden laugh from Louis snaps him from his own reverie. He turns to look at Louis questioningly. That's when he hears the 'kiss kiss kiss' chants through the crowd.

_Oh no no noo!_

"Well apparently they wanna see a royal kiss." Louis says casually to him. The landau stops near the entrance of the national hall and the chants grow louder as Louis helps him coming down from the landau.

Harry is blinded by the camera flashes around him as Louis holds his hand and guides him to the entrance.

"Prince Louis, gives us a kiss!" A reporter yells among the crowd of press. Louis laughs as he strides on the red carpet hand in hand with him.

"I'm sorry, think the princess is a bit shy with PDA" He jokingly answers and the crowds groan in unison.

They stop right in front of the main entrance and turn around to the crowd in front of the hall to wave before entering the building.

"C'mon! Give us a kiss!"

Louis sighs softly as he turns to 'Gemma'. "Well...."

 _'No, please, don't. It's not fair... This is not my body...'_ Harry unconsciously thinks as he bites his lower lip and stares back at the prince.

The prince steps forward to close the gap between them and Harry closes his eyes in frustration.

 _'I don't want my first kiss after married to happen like this....'_ He thinks sadly as he feels Louis' hand on his chin, tilting his head up a little.

The kiss on the lips never comes. Instead, Harry feels a light press of Louis' lips on his forehead. His eyes open in shock and meets the soft blue eyes of his husband.

Louis smiles softly at him. "Let's go inside." He whispers, before wrapping an arm at the back of his waist and pulls him closely to his side.

The royal couple enter the hall silently as the cameras flashes at their back.

 

\---

 

Apparently the whole kingdom gushes over the lovely couple as the newspapers cover their appearance at the Capital Square and Philharmonic Hall the night before.

Harry goes to the East Wing sitting room later after dinner to find all the princesses and Jay gushing over the pictures of them in the newspapers and those from the photographer the royal family hired for that event.

"Oohhhh mommy look at this! They look so perfect together! Look at Louis staring at her!" Felicite exclaims excitedly, flailing the front page of a newspaper to everyone's face.

Harry frowns hearing her little comment. He looks at one of the newspaper and stares in bewilderment at the pictures of them. There is one when Louis kissed his forehead and he's smiling into the kiss, Harry notes. And then there is another one after that, where Louis was staring fondly at 'Gemma'. Harry's frown deepen as he reads the captions and some small columns in a newspaper where the authors insisted that the couple look so in love and how Princess Gemma is so perfect, a rare beauty that can rival even the most beautiful vampires.

 _'It's not her. Louis marries me, not Gemma!'_ An upset voice screams in his head.

"They look so beautiful standing beside each other. When I get married to a prince one day, I wanna us to take a picture posing like this!" Daisy says to her mother, showing her favorite picture from the night before.

Harry bites his lower lip as he listens to his in laws complimenting 'Gemma'. They even use 'her' to refer to him and somehow it kind of makes him more upset when he realizes how insignificant he is to this family, apparently.

"Mommy, maybe we should frame this picture! Everyone is in it and it's perfect!" Lottie says, showing the queen the group picture they took after the concert finished.

_'They love Gemma. They probably wish that Gemma is actually here with them. Not me.'_

Harry stands up from the sofa, head bowing down as he makes some lame excuse to get out from the room.

"Eh, but Harry, Louis is comi-" The Queen's voice cuts as the door closes behind him and Harry takes off, running as fast as he can, with his eyes blurry from unshed tears.

 

\---

 

Louis sighs as he walks toward the East Wing to see whatever the thing his sisters insisted he should see there.

 _'Must be stupid pictures and newspapers from last night.'_ He moans internally. He admits last night was quite a success considering the good receptions they got from the crowd. The concert was not bad either, he thinks. _If only I wasn't still tired from the mission though..._

He actually fell asleep half way through the concert and woke up to realize that Harry's head was on his shoulder, the princess apparently fall asleep too somewhere during the three hours concert. Felicite and Charlotte were giggling at them as he sneaked glances to his family. His mom made some gestures that there were cameras taking their pictures and he couldn't help but groaned when he realized pictures of them sleeping would probably be in the press by tomorrow morning.

He arrives at a corner at the end of the central palace but just before he can turn right to the East Wing hallway, a figure dashes right before him to the left and Louis stares at Harry's back in surprise.

_'Where is he going now?'_

 

\---

 

He doesn't think of his destination when he started running but as he descends down the entrance stairs, his feet just decided to take him to the lake Niall had shown him weeks before.

Harry stumbles once or twice when his feet tangle with some roots on the garden soil. The night is clear and even though there are no lamps surrounding the garden, Harry can still see quite clearly as the full moon shines through the place.

He manages to reach the lake bank before his legs give out and he falls into a kneeling position.

He sits on his legs in front of the lake and sobs pathetically as tears fall down his cheeks. He hates himself for thinking about this but he cannot help the feeling of jealousy that course through his mind and body as he realizes yet again that his own self is not enough for the people around him.

_'It's always Gemma that is the better twin.'_

Even before, even with his own family and his own people, everyone always favour Gemma over him. Beautiful perfect Gemma with her intelligence and diplomatic skills. Gemma who is always perfect in sports, who can ride horses and use bow and arrow at the same time. Gemma who has talents in spells and anti vampire skills.

And Harry, Harry is just the pathetic opposite of his twin. He is the clumsy one, sometimes stumbling upon nothing and fell down and hurts himself in the progress. He can't ride a horse without scaring the hell out of everyone in the palace for his safety. And he definitely can't hunt for his dear life. Harry is never the intelligent one in his class and his skills can't ever be compared with Gemma.

He knows that. He's always been hinted that all through out his life. And he tries. He tries desperately to make up for all that he lacks with everything else. He's attentive and wears his heart on his sleeve. He listens when people want somebody to lend them an ear. He charms his crowd with sincere smiles and he tries really hard to please everyone.

But it's never enough.

Harry doesn't know when the first seed of jealousy and resentment grows inside him. Maybe it was when his tutor and classmates gave sarcastic comments on his weak skills. Or maybe it was when he heard his own father sighing and muttering 'if only you're as good with everything else' under his breath when he was told that the delicious dinner that night was cooked by Harry, not the royal chef. Or maybe it was during the many public events that the royal family attended and the focus was always on Gemma more than him.

More tears fall down as he remembers what the vampires commented on last night event. His heart tighten painfully and he clenches his hands at the grass around him and pulls them from the earth.

_'Even here. ...Even here, they wanted Gemma more than me.'_

He rubs his swollen eyes with his knuckles, frustrated with himself for the dark thoughts he had of his sister when she wasn't the one at fault and always treated him the best.

 

"Crackk!"

 

The sound of twigs snapped at his back makes him cranes his neck around so fast the muscle hurts in protest.

Harry's eyes widen and he scrambles to stand up when he sees the person standing at the end of the pathway to the lake, few meters from him.

"L-Louis..."

 

\---

 

Louis doesn't know what he's supposed to do now.

He had followed the boy when he saw him running outside. His teeth clenching as he thought the curly haired boy was trying to escape the palace at first, but when he changed direction towards the lake, Louis slowed his steps and stealthily stalking him without making any sound.

Until he saw the boy kneeling at the lake bank, crying his heart out.

Louis was rooted to the ground as he watched the boy's body shook with every painful sob he made.

He stood there in silent for a few minutes before making his existence known.

And now, as he stands before the fidgeting boy, he doesn't know what he should say. The boy looks like a scared deer, trying desperately to wipe his eyes and cheeks from any tears and he takes a few steps backward when he sees Louis moves.

Louis reaches into his pant's pocket and bring out a handkerchief.

He takes a few careful steps toward the boy, holding the gray handkerchief at his view. The boy snatches the piece of cloth before scurrying a bit more farther from him.

"Harry...what's wrong?" He asks softly. He watches the boy freezes when his name was called. "Everyone is in the sitting room wanting to show us the pictures from last night."

Apparently that's the wrong thing to say as the boy spins around to face him, face contorted in anger, and eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Not us! Not me! It's Gemma! They want Gemma!" Harry replies furiously. His chin wobbles as if he's going to start crying again and Louis stares at him, confused.

He opens his mouth to voice his confusion but Harry beats him to it.

"I-it's al-always Gemma. They're not t-talking about me an-and it's not m-my pic-pictures with y-you l-last night. It's Gem-ma. Ev-even here. No-nobody wants m-me here. Eve-everyo-one wants Ge-gemma. Gem-ma i-is th-the perf-ect one and Har-harry is use-useless." Harry's thoughts jumbles as he sobs through the explanation, his thoughts of the past and the recent ones mixed together.

Louis gets it now. Even with the stutters and sobs accompanied the unclear explanation, he thinks he can guess what's happening here.

Coming from a large family himself, he can understand the feeling of being overshadowed by your own siblings. Despite people always say that parents love their children unconditionally, Louis knows that sometimes, they cannot help favoring one child over the others. And the less favored child grows always being compared to the favored one.

And judging from the brief meetings with the Styles family during the wedding and what happened between the Human King and his son, he can guess which one is the less favored one out of the twins.

He frowns as he realized that despite everything, the boy still sacrificed himself to save his sister, only to be scolded harshly by his father. And then Louis' very own father added salt to the wound by ordering the boy to be his twin in the public, confirming the boy's insecurity that his twin is always the better one.

"I want you here." He says as he closes the gap between them, standing right in front of him that their chests brushes when one of them even slightly moves. He cups the boy's left cheek and looks into his teary green eyes.

"It's not Gemma that I wanted to be with last night or even now," Louis continues. "It's not Gemma that I'm glad that I married to either. And it definitely not Gemma that I want to do this with."

He says as he tilts his head and kisses the boy's pouty red lips.

He keeps their first kiss as tender as he can as he feels the boy gasps in surprise. Just as he thinks that he should pull after the boy remains unresponsive, Harry surprises him by opening his lips, silently asking for him to deepen the kiss. Louis wraps his arms around the boy's waist and tugs him closer as his tongue ventures inside the boy, slowly licking into his mouth and sliding hotly with his tongue, earning a hitch of breath from Harry.

Harry brings his arms up to the vampire prince's neck and wrap them around his neck as they continue kissing softly under the moonlight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhh! They finally have their first kisssss :')
> 
> How do you find this chapter? tell me yeah? oh and anybody surprised by the ziall pairing? y/n? hehe
> 
> Oh and, early notice since I'll be busy next week too I cant promise an update until at least end of next week? Hope you guys will still stay tune for the next chap! xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keys to healthy relationship: clear communication and never assume things. Which both parties failed miserably to do so in this chapter really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way own One Direction and their affiliates. No profits are being made by this fiction. This is just something I do for fun coz I have way too much free time and read too many fantasy/vampire stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you find any spelling and grammatical errors.

 

It's been three days since Harry last saw Louis.

The vampire prince is either avoiding him or just literally disappears without traces after the night they kissed by the lake. And Harry...Harry doesn't know what to make of that.

He had been so nervous to meet the prince himself after that night but as breakfast, lunch and then dinner passed day by day after, without Louis ever made an appearance, the nervousness gradually changed into disappointment.

 _'It was all lies then? It didn't mean anything to him.... He probably just wanted me to stop crying...'_ He thinks bitterly.

 

\---

 

"Harry!" A voice calls out to him just as he about to enter her chamber that night. He stills as he realizes whom the voice belongs to and bites his lower lip anxiously.

Louis catches up to the curly haired prince before he enters the chamber, hand still at the doorknob. He frowns slightly when the boy doesn't turn around to face him so he grabs his right arm slowly and physically turns him around. Even then, the boy's head is turned aside, refusing to meet his gaze and Louis' mood drops when he watches the blank look on Harry's face.

"Hi..." He awkwardly greets the boy in front of him. His frown deepens when the boy doesn't give any reply. He thought their relationship is finally going somewhere when Harry kissed him back few days ago, but apparently he had been mistaken. _God, did I imagining those things that happened that night? Does he thinks I'm taking advantage of his vulnerability?_

"I just wanted to give you this," Louis continues, giving Harry the box in his hands. "Convinced my dad that it's good for you to take lessons with us. So you won't have to be alone in the palace all the time."

It took him days to get the Vampire King's and the institution administration's approval to let a human taking lessons in a school full of vampires nobles. At first his father thought he was kidding to want Harry to enroll with him but he argued that the human prince is probably bored to death most of the time here and considering he is just seventeen years old, Louis thought the boy ought to get to continue his education despite moving to this kingdom. Plus, the school isn't even a formal one. If they can accommodate children of vampire nobles to come and go whenever they like over the hundreds years, surely they can change a few things to get Harry to be able to attend too.   

Harry looks down at the box in his hand, still not saying a word.

"That's the uniform by the way. Not sure is it your size. Or like, Gemma's. If you can try it first then let me know as soon as possible it'd be great." Louis says, irritation evident in his voice when the boy still isn't responding to him.

He stands for a while before turning to strides back to his own room, teeth gritted tightly and muttering curses under his breath.

"That's all you have to say?"

Louis stops in his tracks and turns around.

The curly haired boy is still not facing him, head bowed down and his pose awkward and vulnerable, with one foot pointed inward. And fuck, all the irritation Louis felt before evaporates just like that.

"I'm sorry?" Louis asks confusedly. What is he expecting Louis to say? Does the boy wanted him to apologize for kissing him that night?

"Never mind." Harry mutters dejectedly and pushes the doorknob to open the door. Before the door can even open more than few inches wide, a hand covers his own and pulls the door back close.

"No, tell me Harry." Louis whispers right to his ear. Right hand still at the knob and another at his left side, encaging the boy effectively.

Harry can't help the shiver that run through his body when he hears the soft voice beside his ear. His heart is thumping so loud in his throat with the close proximity of the vampire prince at his back, chest slightly bumping into him. He unconsciously hugs the box the prince gave him before to his chest, willing himself to calm down.

Louis can hear how loud the boy's heart is beating and he knows he ought to step back a little, give a space between them. But he can't help leaning further forward, gradually pressing the boy to the door when he's overwhelmed by the boy's delicious smell and how close he is to Harry's neck.

_So open and vulnerable like this. I can just sink-_

"Y-You just disappeared for days after that night and you only wanna give me uniforms now? That's it? You have noth-nothing-" Harry squeezes his eyes shut and take a deep breath to calm himself. "You have nothing to say about the kiss?"

Louis stills and his heart sinks as he mistakenly thinks that Harry indeed feels that he was being taken advantaged of at his weakest moment. Withdrawing his arms to his sides, he steps back and mumbles his apology weakly.

"I'm sorry. I just- I thought....I. I apologize. It'll never happen again.." He doesn't know what he was thinking. He thought maybe they can give their marriage a try since they're going to be stuck with each other for a long while but apparently the boy isn't in the same wavelength as him on the matter.

 _'Of course he isn't Louis! You stupid ass. How many times he told you he hates vampires! And you went and kissed him like fucking soap opera hero. Fuck he was probably disgusted of you the whole time!'_ He scolds himself inward.

Unbeknown to him, Harry too was thinking the same thing but when he heard Louis' apology, he bites his lips in frustration as he mistakenly thinks that the kiss meant nothing to the vampire prince.

 _'It was only a spur of the moment then. He just wanna comfort me. And now he regretted it.'_ he thinks bitterly. _'And you thought maybe he does like you enough to give the marriage a chance. God, you're pathetic Harry.'_

Praying his voice won't crack, he turns the doorknob again before replying. "Yeah, once is more than enough. Now if you'd excuse me." He says as coldly as he can musters, before entering the chamber and closing the door to Louis' face.

 

\---

 

"AAARGHH!"

Louis screams to his heart's content as he swings his sword as hard as he can toward Liam. The clashing sounds deafening as Liam covers his front with his own sword before he stumbles backward, barely able to dodge the next blow Louis makes before he jumps aside to widen the distance between them.

They're practicing their sword skills at the combat field, up top a hill located at the north from the palace. The vampire prince apparently has quite a fury that day considering how seriously hard he takes his fight between him and Liam. Even the famously known of him knightly skills Liam has a hard time dodging the prince's attack. Both Niall and Zayn stops their practice to watch their other two friends practically trying to decapitate each other's head off. Well, more like, Louis is, and Liam is just desperately trying to run from the blade.

"What the hell is up Lou's ass today? Never seen him this angry before." Zayn mutters as he watches the clashes of swords between his friends.

"The question is, what isn't in his ass Zayn? He's been seething so much this past few days I'm shocked you didn't noticed." Niall responds. Zayn tears his eyes away from the fighting scene in front of him to look at Niall, who is lying on his stomach few meters beside him, knees bent and feet up in the air as he picks on a few flowers at the nearest bush.

"Shut up Nialler!" He hears the prince shouts before he lunges at Liam once again, the two tumbles a little down the path. Zayn chuckles before walking slowly to Niall and sits beside him, watching his lover playing with his flowers. He picks a gardenia and tucks it behind Niall's left ear as he smiles fondly at him.

"We should continue practicing Ni,' He whispers softly. "Don't want to lose to Louis now, do we?"

Niall whines dramatically, swinging his feet up and down. " I don't want! I hate sword fighting! Give me potions and spell books instead!! Sword is tiring!" He rolls to his left, putting his head on Zayn's lap.

"Just another half an hour Niall. Then we're done." Niall sighs loudly before standing up and pulling Zayn up too. Just as they pat some dirt off their pants, they hear a small shout from Liam down the hill. 

\--- 

Louis is in a furious trance.

Liam knows the prince doesn't usually favour sword over his other skills but he seriously underestimated Louis when he is in one of his temper. He can barely swings the blade to attack him back with the furiosity of the prince launching attacks after attacks on him and he resolves on being in defensive pose for a while, dodging and stilling the blade with his own.

Just as he thinks he has been given an opening, he lost his momentum as invisible hands grab onto his ankles and he drops to the ground with a loud thud, his sword flies a few inches away from his body. Liam is about to reach for the sword when Louis lunges at him and with a shock he realizes that instead of the normal sword, the prince's is covered in fiery red fire.

"LOUIS!" He hears a shout as he shields his face with both hands waiting for the unavoidable slash.

 

"CRACKKK"

 

Liam opens his eyes when few seconds passes and he still doesn't feel the painful slash of the sword against his body.

The sword is just about an inch away from his arms, frozen and covered with crystal blue ice from the point up to... both of Louis' wrists. His gaze goes up till it meet Louis' and both of their faces show the exact same shocking expression. He turns his head to the left to see Zayn standing quite far from them, with a palm hold up facing them and he instantly thanking his friend for his fast action to freeze the prince before any damage can occur.

"I-I'm sorry Li" The prince stutters in shock. He was so deep in his own furious bubble that he didn't realized his anger had transferred to his sword and he had been attacking his friend mercilessly.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Zayn shouts as he appears with a pale faced Niall at his side. "If I didn't freeze you in time he's gonna be seriously injured!"

Louis cringes and stares at Zayn in distraught. Zayn for one never the one to easily lose his temper, the fact evident in his power element being the water, always cool and calm until provoked, which then may make him transformed into icy cold and unforgiving person. Just like the ice covering his hands.

"I'm sorry. Really. I blank out. I didn't do it intentionally." he pleads his guilt as Niall helps Liam to stand up.

"You have to fucking control your emotion Lou! You're pureblood, your power exceed most of us. We can't defend ourselves from those uncontrolled power. You know that. If it was any stronger, my ice would probably melt before it can stop your fire. " Zayn growls at him angrily.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Forgive me Li." He turns to the speechless Liam by his side as the ice around his hands slowly melts with a soft hiss. He let go of the sword and the frozen sword crashes to pieces when it hit the ground.

"It's fine Lou. I did realized you were not yourself when we fought just now but I dunno, I thought nothing of it till it was too late." Liam calmly replies to his apology. "What's the matter really?"

Louis sits down on the ground dejectedly. "I don't know. I just- I'm just fucking angry is what it is. These past few days, I feel like I'm on fire lit-" Before he can finishes his sentences, he's suddenly doused in cold water.

"What the fuck Zayn?!" He sputters in bewilderment. The others snicker at their drenched friend as they dodge the sudden stream of water appearing on top of the prince.

"Smokes freaking coming outta your body Lou. Like literally. Thought I might help calming you down a little." Zayn grins at his friend, who is looking very much like a drenched angry cat, hissing at him with agitation.

Louis scowls at his friend and tries to dry himself out with his power. "This anger shit has nothing to do with Harry, has it?" Zayn asks.

"NO. Why must everything has to be about him?" Louis huffs.

Zayn and Niall snort at the obvious lie the prince told them. "C'mon Lou. Tell us. What did you do to him?" Liam asks as he takes to sitting beside the scowling prince.

"What did _I_ do to him? _Me?!_ I do nothing!" He exclaims in disbelieve.

"Well, it must be what you did or did not do to him that makes you grumpy like this babe. And let's be real, Harry is like timid blushy kitten the whole time we talked to him before, so whatever the wrong thing happened, it must be from your side." Zayn pats the prince's wet head as he bristles at the dark haired lad.

"I did not do anything!" He half shouting to his disbelieving friends before continuing further with much more softer voice. "I just. I thought we can give the marriage a chance...but he hates me. Or vampires. Especially me. So."

The three nobles exchange glances between them as the prince bows his head down, grudgingly pulling on the grass around him.

"Judging from all the pictures in the newspapers, I doubt he really hates vampires, or you Lou" Niall says softly. "He was a bit hostile when we first met but once you open up to him and reassures him you mean no harm, he's quite a laid back lad."

"Just give him a bit more time. It's just a bit more than a month and he's still not adjusting very well here." Niall continues.

"And you said he's gonna join us in school next week right? You'd have plenty more chances to get him to open up." Zayn says.

Louis just nods absently to their sayings. He hopes it'll goes well next week too.

 

\---

 

Louis thanks the vampire god above when the limo that brings Harry and him finally arrives at the school entrance.

The whole journey was just an awkward period of Harry shuffling around fixing his skirt and Louis trying to not kill himself from the awkwardness. Honestly, as a prince, he ought to be better at clearing airs and stuff when situation gets awkward but lord, Harry isn't even cooperating and just ignoring his attempts at conversation that he gave up his efforts half way to the school.

When Harry comes out of the black car, he doesn't expect to see an eerie old building with no light at all. He turns to Louis in bewilderment, half thinking that it's actually Louis' ploy to kill him in random abandoned building.

"I'm sorry. They must have forgot to switch on the electricity. We barely use the lights since we're all night creatures, adapted to darkness since birth and all. S'okay, I'll ask Paul to inform the admin office." Louis says as he gives their driver, Paul, a look and the big vampire disappears in a blink of an eye.

Harry turns back to look at the five floors building and now he notices all the red eyes that seems to somewhat floating in every floor are actually vampires staring at him from the corridors. Lots and lots of them.

Shivers breaks out from his body as he looks back at them.

"Don't mind them. They're a bit awe-struck seeing a human here." Louis says knowingly. Just as he finishes his sentence, the lights switches on in every part of the building, temporarily blinding Harry for a second.

"Ha-Gemma!" A bubbly voice greets them as they step into the building. Niall runs to give Harry a hug, earning a scowl from Louis for hugging his wife so nonchalantly like they are the best of friends.

"Sorry we didn't know exactly when you're coming this week so the school was like whateverr about the electric. But I'm so excited to see you here!!" Niall continues.

"Too loud Nialler." Louis sighs as he starts walking to a corridor to the right. He glares at every vampire around to scamper off and they disappears within a blink.

Nonplussed by the comment, Niall continues his speech. "Don't mind Lou. He's just being grumpy ass. I can give you a tour around the building if you want?"

Harry smiles happily seeing the excitement on Niall's face. At least there is one person who is genuinely happy being with him.

"I'd love that Ni." He grins at the blond lad. Louis watches their interaction with annoyance as they strut through, passing him like he's invisible fly on the wall. _He even called him Ni..._

"The ground floor has the offices, cafeteria, infirmary and stuff. Not sure there's many you can eat though since most are blood related food. Blood bag, blood pills, etc." Niall explains as they passes the cafeteria. "And here's the infirmary. Louis had been working hard with the admins to set up a room for you here. Charmed and all so only a few can enter, with your permission of course."

Harry turns his head back to look at the vampire prince who has been following them silently. "For what?"

"Just in case you need a rest. Human isn't nocturnal. If you feel like you can't stay awake anymore, you can just go to the room and rest. I'll fetch you once the lesson is finished." The brooding prince replies softly.

"Oh..." _Well,that is considerate of him..._

"Except from your room in the infirmary, the ground floor isn't charmed with privacy spells. So just, if anything happens, the teachers or anyone can hear you so just yell out if you need some assistance." Niall suggested. "The other floors are all classes and labs. And although the hallways are free of privacy spells, the classes aren't. So we wont hear anything from outside once we're in the class."

"We are actually put into classes based on our skill level. So yeah, sometimes we may be in the same classes and sometimes not. But since you're an exception, Louis thought you can just follow one of us anytime you want."

"Or I can just not follow anyone of you and choose for myself." Harry replies sarcastically, a bit tick off that he has to 'follow' anything Louis said, as if he's a pet without freedom of will.

Louis sighs in annoyance. "Listen, this school has around 200 vampires from noble families enrolling at the moment. And while I don't think they will randomly attack you, we still have to take precautions okay? You may have bleed yourself accidentally or some stupid kid forgot to take his blood and is starving when you come in. We will never know. Don't freaking forget you're our food. Just stick to anyone of us for a while at least."

Harry bristles listening to Louis' talk. How fucking dare of him.

"Oh don't you worry. I never forget for once who I am to you." He says coldly, glaring daggers to the vampire prince. "Niall, what do you have for the first period? show me the class."

"Oh. Urm. Yeah sure. We have advanced level potion first. Urm, like, all of us." Niall says awkwardly. Wow, he thought Louis was exaggerating when he said the thing between them is worse but seeing the two glaring daggers to each other, Niall has to admit the marriage alliance definitely isn't working as smoothly as the media perceived.

\---

For all his pretend bravery and fury for the prince before, Harry still breaks into cold sweats as Niall opens the door to one of the classes in the second floor. All the chatters that have been going on inside halted and every single vampire stares at the three people entering the room.

"Hey guyss! Looks who's here!" Niall cheerfully greets the room. Harry makes a quick scan to the room before reverting his eyes back to his shoes on the floor. He can feel himself starting to flush from the intense stares of around twenty vampires in the room.

Louis steps closer to him and he feels his arm wraps around his waist and look up to meet his eyes.

"As some of you may already know, as of today, my wife, Princess Gemma will be starting with us and I hope you can give her full cooperation and assistance when she's with you." Louis says diplomatically before turning to stare at 'Gemma' expectantly.

"Urm hi. Nice to meet you all I guess. You can just call me Gemma." Harry says a bit timidly. But he holds his head high as he looks to the faces of his new classmates. Few are smiling at him friendly and some just look at him blankly. He sees Zayn and Liam at the very back of the class, waving a little at him and he breaks into a smile as the dark haired lad points to the few empty seats next to him.

"Oh. And just a reminder. If you hurt her or even draw a single blood out of her body, I'll kill you mercilessly." Louis smiles to the class as he walks to the seat at the back. Harry gapes in shock at the prince's back as all the vampires responded with a "Yes, Your Highness" before they continue conversing as before.

 

\---

 

The classes were okay as far as Harry can tell. Some students were nice enough to greet him and some just avoided him as if he's a plague. Which, he probably is, considering how Louis had threatened to kill anyone who hurts 'Gemma' in every classes Harry went to so far. By the fourth class, Harry just rolled his eyes in annoyance and wished he had followed Liam or Niall to their respective classes instead if it meant not seeing the vampire prince peeing all over his territory.

A few giggles to his left interrupted his reverie and he turns to his left to see a few girls eyeing him with interest. A purple haired one starts walking to his seat before nudging Zayn who sits at his left.

"Zayn, moves. I wanna chat with the princess." Perrie pouts at her friend. Zayn sighs boredly before standing up and goes to an empty seat next to a window.

"Hi! I'm Perrie Edwards. Just thought you wanna sit with us for a while. You have been hanging out with the guys the whole time it must be boring. " The girl says excitedly. Louis who sits at his right snorts loudly.

"Don't worry, the teacher for the Human Studies is always late. Come!" She grabs his hand and he tumbles out of his chair clumsily.

"Heyy be nice Pez. Don't push her around!" Louis says as he grabs Harry's waist to steady him.

"Awww, look at you Louis, going all softy on her!" Perrie coos as the prince scowls at her. Harry blushes as he pushes Louis' hands from his waist. "S'okay, I can take care of myself" He mutters softly.

Harry sticks with Perrie for the rest of the night before he inadvertently falls asleep around midnight.

 

\---

 

"So....Gemma, how many children do you want to have with Louis then?" Perrie asks as she sucks on the third blood bag at the table.

Harry chokes on the sandwich he made himself as light supper before going to school that night.

It's been a week since he started. And though he still has a lot to catch up, he found himself enjoying the lessons and making friends with a few vampires here. Now as the recess time takes over, and Louis and the others went to the cafeteria to eat, Harry opened the lunch box and munched the sandwiches slowly as he listened to Perrie's latest gossip (boy, does this girl never stop talking really) until he was asked the question.

"Yeah, Gemma. I'm so curious too. Is the prince good in bed?" Leigh Anne giggles as she watches 'Gemma' turns beet red.

"I-we urm are not yet, there. You see?" Harry replies, earning a few gasps around him.

"Oh my god Gemma! How come?"

"We just wanna take things slow you know. I hardly knew him before the wedding, thought getting to know each other first is more important than just jump in the sack." Harry lies awkwardly. He never thought he's gonna discuss his sex life, or what lack of it to others but what the hell, everyone knows their marriage is arranged. Nobody will say anything if they aren't doing it yet right?

"Wow. That's true I guess. I'm just surprised Prince Louis actually wanna put up with that. You know how some guys are just so shitty demanding sex and all. Or they say they are okay with it but then they fuck other people behind your back." Leigh Anne says.

Harry frowns at that statement. He never really think about that kind of stuff. Their worsening relationship, plus, all the lies going around are already tiring enough to think. He never thought the possibility of Louis having affairs behind his back.

 _'Well, we aren't even in a loving marriage to begin with. Who cares if he has secret lover that attend to his need, right?'_ His inner voice speaks out. Even still, he can't help the sinking feeling he feels when he imagines Louis kissing another guy or girl or Louis being happy and making love to another person and Harry being alone, completely alone, and loveless, stuck in that palace until the day he dies.

"Oh shut up Leigh Anne. You're scaring her!" Perrie scolds her friend before turning to look at Gemma once again and pats the princess' head fondly.

"Louis isn't like that, Gemma. I've been friend with him since we were little, he can be annoying at times but trust me, when it comes to the people he loves and cares, he's as protective and loyal as mama bear." Perrie chuckles softly.

Yet nothing she says can give comfort to Harry as his insecurities deepen.

_But that's the thing, he doesn't love or care for me at all. What's stopping him then?_

 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. Just when you thought they're gonna be all lovey dovey once they kissed.... 
> 
> I swear sometimes I'm quite masochistic. I love angst a bit too much to give Larry a bit of relief huhu. But its opposite with Ziall though. Niall is just all cheerful and sunshine-y that I cant help but makes Zayn all fond of him at the field. 
> 
> Let me know whdya think of this chapter???? :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this delay. it was edited last week and I planned to update this chapter on the first of april but HIMYM finale happened. And I was so pissed off and frustrated to even get out from my bed. damn that was the worst ending in the history of all tv shows I watched. 
> 
> Anyways, it's here! Oh and disclaimer, since some of the things in this chapter are heavily influenced by JKR's Harry Potter series, anything you think seems familiar somehow means its not my original ideas. So yeah.

 

"Eh, where is the potion?" Harry murmurs to himself when he finishes dressing up in the school uniform that day.

Usually the servant would put it on the table so that he can drink the transformation potion before going to school but there is no vial on the table at the moment. Looking at his watches to check the time, he decides to go get some dinner first and asking the servant to deliver the potion there so he can get to the car before the vampire prince can scowl at him, again, for being late. Recently, literally everything can trigger little fights between them and truthfully, Harry is so tired and fed up with that arrogant vampire.

As he walks to the dining hall, he prays that there are not many people still inside at this moment. He knows the prince recently always skip dinner so at least there's that. He really doesn't want to be taunted by Louis for wearing skirts to the dining hall.

 

\---

 

Louis is chatting with Niall (who came earlier that day to borrow some books from the royal library and then proceed to invite himself to a dinner in the palace) while eating his half done steak that night when Harry enters the dining hall.

He almost chokes on the meat as he takes in Harry's appearance for that day. Usually by this time, he would already transformed to Gemma before leaving his chamber so Louis really didn't expect to see the curly haired boy in the knee-length gray white plaid skirt and white shirts that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

He knows the season is slowly changing to summer but Louis feels the temperature of the dining hall (or is it only his body?) is getting warmer at fast rate just by looking at the blushing boy in skirts. He stops himself in time before his mind starts to wander that since Harry is in full uniform now, it must mean he's also wearing woman's underwear inside and fuck. Just, fuck.

_Why isn't the school skirts shorter dammit!_

Oh dear lord, he's slowly becoming a pervert isn't he?

"Man, Harry looks cute wearing girl clothes, don't you think?" Niall absently commenting to him as the boy who just entered the dining hall walks up to them. And just like that, Louis feels an awful green feeling (that again, he refuses to label as jealousy, because let's be real, Louis Tomlinson doesn't do jealousy okay) coursing through his body.

_No other men should see my boy like this! He's mine! Mine!_

"Shut up Nialler! I order you to close your eyes for as long as he's in here!" Louis demands in authoritative voice. He rarely misused his power, especially to give orders to his close friends but hey, a man gotta do what a man gotta do in this dire situation okay. Don't judge him.

"What?! Why?!" Niall whines as he closes his eyes and starts to pat around to reach for his fork. His body automatically responding to a pureblood's order as most lower ranking vampires are. "I can't eat like this, Lou!"

"Oh you can eat just fine. Stop complaining!" Louis huffs before muttering in a very soft voice. "Serve you right for looking at my spouse in less than innocent way."

Charlotte and Felicite who are sitting in front of him watch their brother in amusement. "Oh boy, somebody has it baaaaddd" Charlotte sings softly under her breath.

 

\---

 

Harry blushes as he realizes the dining hall is quite full with people at that moment he enters. He whines internally since usually there's maybe Charlotte or the twins that take their dinner (well, breakfast for them really) before going to school but today not only them, but Felicite, Louis and Niall are also there bickering at the table for god knows why. Too late to change clothes and anything now though. He just has to bear dining with them in skirts and all.

"Evening, everyone." He stands awkwardly at the table when he reaches them.

The people at the table greets him back as he scans for empty seat. Half of the table is actually messy with the twins stuff, he can see crayons and pencils scattering and their homework books open as Daisy and Phoebe try to multitask; doing homework while eating dinner. And the other half is already occupied, except for the chairs for the King and Queen, which he doesn't think he dares to sit on.

"It's okay, Harry you can sit on mine. I'm already finished. Gonna go to school now to finish some project." Charlotte says as she stands and a servant comes to clear the seat.

"Thanks, Lottie. " He smiles at her before sitting in front of the vampire prince, who has been staring at him silently for quite sometime now. _Please don't fucking pick a fight with me now..._

Louis watches the boy interacted with his sister quietly. He almost blurts out that the boy can sit on his laps (Louis definitely won't mind) when his sister offered him her chair and he bites back the curse that almost fly out from his mouth. _Dammit Lottie!_

"Did the potion not working?" He asks the boy as he tucks in his napkin.

"Urm, actually the servant forgot to bring it to me earlier. I just informed them before entering the hall. They'll deliver it here after I eat, I guess." Harry replies to the vampire prince. "Niall, what's wrong with you eyes?"

Harry looks weirdly at his friend as the blond lad tries to eat a small cut up portion of the steak with his eyes closed but the fork missed his mouth, hit his left cheek and the meat drops into the plate again.

"Eh, oh, nothing Harry. He's trying new spell and it backfires, right Niall?" Louis rushes to answer him.

"Yeah. Silly me. Trying to do a scanning spell. Now my eyes is like the human x-ray machine or something. I can even see what people wears inside and all when my eyes are closed" He replies cheekily knowing Louis will takes the bite.

"WHAT. OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW." Louis demands as Harry blushes at the mention of underwear. Niall hums happily when he can finally see his food again before taking a huge bite to his steak.

"So..Harry, are you wearing lacy knickers like the one at the wedding night right now?"

"Niall, I swear to god-" Louis is just about to burst out in anger when a servant comes in with a large majestic looking eagle perched to his arm. They all stares distractedly at the bird as the servant stops beside Harry.

Harry looks as the servant put a vial he recognizes as the transformation potion beside his plate before turning back to the eagle.

"Your Highness, there's a message for you." The servant put out the arm with the bird forward. Harry stares at the scary big bird before reaching forward and strokes it's head softly.

As soon as Harry strokes it's head, the eagle squawk and a loud voice comes out from it's beak.

"HAZZA YOU STUPID LIL POUF HAIR FROG! IT'S MORE THAN TWO MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CONTACTED US ONCE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE? ARE YOU OKAY THERE? REPLY TO US ASAP WHEN YOU GET THIS!"

Gemma's voice booms across the now silent dining hall and Harry wishes the floor will open up and swallows him whole as his face turned tomato red and his ears turn hot when all eyes at the table stare at him unblinking.

He did asked the vampires if there's a phone in the palace somewhere during his first week here but the servant answered that there are a lot of powerful charms and magic coursing through this place, so any wave transmitting inventions human made like television, radio and phones can't functioned at all inside the palace. And Harry is so used to modern inventions he forgot that there are other ways to communicate with his family as proven by his angry homicidal twin's bird messenger just now.

He thought the worse has ended but the bird starts squawking again and his mother's voice comes out.

"Oh Hazza cupcake, don't mind your sister. She's just so worried of you. We all are honey. Contact us when you can yes? We miss you. Oh and send regards to Mark and Jay from Father and I. Louis, dear, if you're there too, take care of my cupcake well okay?"

Harry kinda want to stab himself to stop the humiliation he feels at that very moment. He's already seventeen! Why can't his mother drops the cupcake nickname?!

He chances a look at the people in front of him and once he sees the smirks on both Louis' and Niall's face, he stands up and throws his napkin onto the table.

"Stop! Don't even fucking say a word." Harry points to both vampires when they open their mouths to say something, before he grabs the bird and storms out from the dining hall. "And I'm skipping school today so don't wait!"

Louis' grin is so big it literally covers half his face.

_Cupcake, huh? Such cute nickname, Hazza._

 

\---

 

"Gemma do you have to scream that loud?! I stroked this stupid big bird in the hall and everyone heard it!" Harry whines to the bird after he activated the messaging spell. The eagle glares at him menacingly.

"Sorry birdy. You're not stupid. I'm sorry." He strokes the eagle fur softly.

"Anyways, I'm so sorry for not contacting anyone. Too many things happened and I kinda forgot. Sorry Mother. I love you. Both of you....Father too. How is he? How are you? I miss ev-" His voice broke a little. "I miss everyone. I'm okay here I guess. Everyone is treating me good."

_Except my husband..._

 

\---

 

Harry receives Gemma's reply four days later. He's alone in the royal library, doing some researches when the servant comes with the big eagle.

"Haha serve you right for forgetting about us, lil brother. Glad to hear you're doing okay there though Haz. Listen, we really need to communicate better than this. I can't like wait every three days for your reply every time. That's suck. Plus, I've something important to tell ya. So try asking the vampires for faster way than this will ya? I'm working on something here too. If it's good I'll let ya know. Till then Haz. Love ya!"

 _Faster way huh...._ , Harry thinks as he starts searching for spelling books in the library.

 

\---

 

The next mission for Louis and Zayn comes not long after that.

Their intelligence have been reporting suspicious activities in the west part of the kingdom before they lost contact with the palace. Dreading the worst, King Mark decided to send few other agents along with Zayn and Louis to investigate the matter. They are in Louis' office reviewing the plan for their next mission and Zayn cannot help noticing how agitated Louis is.

"Lou, what's wrong?" He asks, concerned.

Louis just shrugs absently while staring at the map on the table. "Nothing. I just feel a bit tired 'sall."

The dark haired lad stares at his friend attentively and notices how pale he looks and how his blue irises are tinted in red. A telltale sign of a vampire in hunger.

"You haven't been feeding, have you?" Zayn cannot help fuming at his idiotic prince. "We are going to a dangerous mission tomorrow and you wanna tell me you forgot to feed?! C'mon Louis!"

"I'm not, okay! I don't forget! Who the fuck do you think I am? A newly born vampire?!" He counters.

"Then what? Why aren't you feeding?"

"I just don't have the appetite..." He mumbles softly.

Well... That is half the truth, he thinks. He has an appetite alright, but not for the blood wine or the servants' or even the blood bags secured in the emergency box in the room.

After the wedding, he found himself craving on Harry's sweet blood more than he can imagine. He tried to sip on the blood wine every once in a while but that's it. A sip. That's the limit he can drink before his mind starts to wander on how delicious Harry's blood tasted like when they exchanged their blood during the wedding. His appetite would immediately turned off from the blood wine. Nothing can compares to the sweet smell of Harry's blood and he does not know what to do or how to respond to this new desire that has been building up inside of him.

He wants to bite the boy and feed on his blood alright, but Harry hates him! Since that day he gave him the school uniform, practically all of their interactions ended up with them fighting and Louis' frustration can be said to be in all time high every time Harry and him are in the same room.

And being all too proud to ask to feed on any of his family members, _I'm a married man now, for God's sake!_ , Louis found himself getting hungrier day by day.

"When was the last time you had proper feeding, Lou?" Zayn asks him, dreading the worst. He suddenly recalls the time during last mission when everyone was having blood bags for dinner and Louis just kept chugging a lot of water from the bottles. He thought maybe his friend just had a good fill before the mission but now....

"I don't know...before the wedding night, I guess?" He answers him.

"What?! That's like three months ago!" He half shouts. God, his friend is a bloody idiot! And he is gonna jeopardized everyone and gets himself killed in this mission because of his stupidity.

Staring at his friend in anger, Zayn is struck with a revelation.

"It's Harry, right?" He watches as Louis' head snaps towards him. "You want to drink his blood,"

He knows the answer already when he see the prince's eyes glows red for a few seconds, hearing the name of the curly haired boy.

"Why don't you ask him, Louis?"

The prince huffs in indignant. "You think he's gonna say yes? He hates me, Zayn"

Zayn shakes his head. For a prince, his friend is sure an oblivious idiot. Well, both him and his spouse, really.

"Then, you are willing to jeopardize our mission, and the lives of the others that will accompany us, just because you are too proud to ask your husband to feed on him? Or even brace yourself and drink the usual blood serves in this palace? Is that it?"

Louis ducks his head down in shame. Zayn is right, as usual, of course. If his father knew about this, he probably will kick him out of the mission and replaces him with somebody else.

Zayn looks at his friend silently. Being with him for almost hundred years, he can understand how selfish and unthinking his friend can be sometimes. But as much as he loves Louis, Zayn won't risks the lives of their people just because their prince decided he can become a vegetarian vampire or something.

The gears in his head starts turning. Albeit not a taboo, this will be quite something to do as a favor. _With some additional effects...._ , Zayn thinks. But better this than having a died prince, he guesses.

"Bite me then." He says softly.

Louis gapes at his best friend. "WHAT?"

"Feed on me then. I know my blood won't be as good as the royal family, but my bloodline is the closest to the pureblood. It may not be as sweet as Harry's, I guess, but it will be better than the normal blood." He states matter of fact-ly.

Louis stares at his friend as he tilts his head, offering him his neck.

"You have to be in the best condition, Lou." Zayn says, closing in on him. "If Harry cannot offers his, I'd be honored to give you mine."

Louis gulps, his eyes stays on the spot on Zayn's neck where he can see the vein protruding a bit. He is really really hungry.

Louis raises his eyes to his friend's, his pupil starting to dilate at the prospect of being feed fresh blood.

"You... You're sure about this?" He asks softly.

Zayn holds the eye contacts between them. "I'd give everything for you, Louis. Even my life."

Louis stares at him silently, making up his mind.

"Then, sit on the window sill." He nudges his friend toward the nearest window. His table is too messy with the documents and maps for the mission. He does not want anything to get dirty.

Moving on in between his friend's legs, Louis puts his palm on Zayn's cheek, and raises Zayn's head a bit so that he looks at him instead of the floor.

"Thanks, Zayn." he smiles at him.

Zayn returns his smile and tries to relax his body for the biting. It will hurt more if the body is in stress.

As Louis' eyes turn red and his fangs come out and elongated into very thin needles, Zayn's stares at the wall behind Louis to calm himself down. This is the first time somebody is going to bite him at his neck. He knows what he should be expecting to feel but nothing really prepares him for the sensation of the fangs puncturing his neck and the arousal that shots through his body as Louis starts feeding.

His hands automatically grip Louis' waist as his head tilts to give him more space. His eyes close and he moans unconsciously. Both vampires too lost in the sensations; Zayn, in the near euphoric high and arousal, and Louis; in the delicious haze of blood lust, that they do not realize the existence of another figure who just arrives at the half closed door of the office, staring at them in shock.

 

\---

 

Harry's jaw drops and he stands frozen at the door. After chatting with Niall and Liam in the dining hall and was informed that Louis will go for another mission tomorrow, he went to search for Louis in his office, to apologize for the fight they had a day before, and to wish him luck.

He doesn't know what he expected to happen or if Louis is still too angry at him to talk to him, but he definitely did not expect to see Louis and Zayn in that intimate position with Louis in between Zayn's legs, kissing up his neck and listening to Zayn moaning to his husband.

_My husband. My husband. Who is cheating on me with his best friend._

He stumbles back to the hallway, turning around to see if the vampires heard his graceless stagger. But to his disappointment, the two people inside the room are still busy doing...whatever they are doing.

He feels some wetness on his cheeks and is surprised to realize that tears has been falling from his eyes.

Harry runs to his chamber and crawls himself inside the comfy duvet on the bed, willing his eyes to stop watering. His worst nightmare is really happening. He's just another piece of property in this enormous palace. Not worth anything to the vampire prince. Or anyone really.

If people say Louis is a loyal person then the problem must be him, Harry. Maybe he really is unworthy to receive a slight affection or even loyalty from the prince. Maybe that is why the only thing they can do is fighting each other. Maybe that was why Louis kissed him before and regretted it later.

There must be something in him that is so repulsive that turns people from loving him. Perhaps he is just a hindrance to Louis, that is why the prince resorted to having this affair behind his back.

_You're never good enough Harry! Never good enough!_

Harry sobs into the pillow as the voice in his head starts tormenting him with his insecurities.

Squeezing his eyes shut to will away the notorious voice in his head that keep supplying him with notions of what Louis is doing with Zayn right now, he falls asleep, hours later, in a fetal position and clutching the duvet tightly, face still wet with tears.

 

\---

 

Zayn grips his hands on Louis' upper arms. He was snapped back from the euphoric feeling when he feels his heartbeat started to slow down and his body weakening.

_Shit, he's overfeeding on me._

He comes to realization as Louis continues sucking the blood out of his neck. "Lou...Lou..too much..please," He whispers weakly to Louis, who is definitely in blood lust. The prince, in his haze, fails to acknowledge his friend's weakening form until he feels his body goes pliant under him and he is snapped back to reality.

He retracts his fangs and catches Zayn who is sliding to the floor, unconscious.

"Fuck! Zayn, hey Zayn. Are you in there?" He slaps his friend softly on the cheek. Zayn remains unconscious and so he lifts his friend into his arms and zaps toward the nearest bedroom.

"I'm sorry Zayn. I'm sorry." He whispers to his friend's unconscious form as he lays him down onto the bed on the guest room.

 

\---

 

Zayn opens his eyes and blinks at the ceiling disorientedly.

He has vague memories of being bitten by Louis and gripping his arms to stop him. But he cannot recalls what had transpired after that and how he suddenly is lying on this unfamiliar bed. He turns to his left and is shocked to find Louis napping on the chair beside the bed.

"Lou..?"

Louis snaps his eyes and scrambles onto the bed, snatching the glass of water on the bedside table. "Zayn! You're awake!"

"Yeah, stop shouting. I'm not deaf," He rubs his temple to make the dizziness fade.

Louis pouts at his friend. "I know. I'm sorry. I overfed last night."

He offers the glass to him and watches his friend gulping down the water.

"You fainted. Because of me. I'm so sorry." Louis whispers.

"It's nothing Louis. How long was I unconscious? What time is it right now?" He asks, looking around the room for the clock.

"It's almost 7.30. I tried to wake you but you would not even budge." Louis explains. "Are you feeling okay right now though? Shall we go to the dining hall and get some food? You need to drink a lot of blood after last night."

Zayn snorts loudly. "Save the advice for yourself, silly!"

 

\----

 

Breakfast that day is a painful experience if you ask Harry.

After waking up with puffy eyes, and contemplating whether to go get some breakfast or just wait for lunch so he can avoid Louis, his stomach betrays him by giving out huge rumbles. He groans weakly and prepares to go down for breakfast.

His mood goes downhill when he sees Zayn at the table with Louis and the rest of his siblings. _It's okay Harry, you're stronger than this._ Doesn't want to admit defeat or show any sign of weakness, he braces himself and goes straight to sit near Daisy, who is the farthest away from Louis. _  
_

Louis stares at the boy silently. Judging on his grumpy face, Harry is definitely still angry with him because of their last fight.

Daisy looks between Louis and Harry before tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"Are you and Louis fighting again?" She asks innocently.

The wedded couple at the table freezes and Harry turns to the cute blonde girl with a forced smile. "No Daisy, we are not. Why do you say so?"

"Because Louis is having that kicked puppy face he always did when he fights with anyone and feel guilty later on and cried."

Zayn snickers loudly as Louis gapes at his traitorous little sister!

"Daisy, I definitely don't do any puppy face now or ever!" He scolds his sister.

"Oh you definitely have a kicked puppy face, Lou. Don't deny it." Zayn says calmly after gulping down his glass of blood. He pats the prince's head teasingly when he sees Louis pouting.

"Shut up Z! Don't make me regret giving you a bed after-" he stops when he realizes he almost give away the fact that he had fed on his best friend last night.

Harry frowns as he listens to the couple flirting. Louis' casual confession to the table that he and his lover is indeed sharing a bed last night is just too much to take.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'm done." He mutters tiredly as he stands from the breakfast table. The whole table goes quiet and stares at Harry's retreating back as the boy walks out from the dining hall.

"Louis, go apologize!" Zayn nudges his friend.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" He insists. It's not his fault that Harry keeps having weird moods every five seconds!

"Then apologize and do something!" His best friend retorts back before pushing him out of the dining hall towards the West Wing.

"What? What does that even mean?!"

 

\---

 

He catches up with him with his vampire speed and Harry just ignores him as they walk towards the west wing.

"Harry. What's wrong with you now?" He sighs.

Apparently, that's the wrong thing to say because his young husband turns around so fast and jabs his finger at his chest painfully.

"What is wrong with ME?! ME?!" He yells.

"You're the asshole and I'm the one who is wrong?!" he pushes him hard and Louis is so taken aback by the sudden outburst that he staggers backward a few steps.

Harry takes that chance to run into the chamber and slams the door shut as hard as he can.

 

\---

 

Merely few seconds later, Louis bursts into the chamber with angry strides. The door pushed closed with a loud bang by invisible force as Louis grabs the boy's arm before he can even walk further into the room.

"Don't fucking run away from me when I was talking to you!" He demands.

"What did I do now to be called asshole?! Seriously, I was in my office the whole night planning for the mission with Zayn and we didn't even saw each other at all until this morning so what. In. The. Fucking. World. Did. I.Do. To.You?"

Louis is beyond furious. He barely gets a wink of sleep preparing for the mission and taking care of Zayn afterward and the least Harry can do is explaining why the fuck he is so angry at him.

Harry flinches from his grip and stares at him with fire in his eyes.

"You're a fucking liar is what you are!" He snaps back. "You are not preparing for the mission! You're-You're-I saw you with Zayn last night. You're kissing him and stuff. And don't fucking deny it. Zayn's moans probably been heard by the whole palace since you fucking forgot to close the fucking door!"

Louis' eyes widen with realization.

_'Ah fuck. He saw me feeding on Zayn.'_

"I-I went there to apologize for the fight before and wish you luck. But you- you..." Harry feels his throat tighten and he turns around trying to run into the bathroom that is connected to the bed chamber. He doesn't want Louis to see him when he is weak like this.

But before he can even take more than two steps forward, he feels two arms wrapping around his waist and pushed him backward into Louis' chest. Oh how he hates vampires and their inhuman speed!

"It's not like that, Harry," Louis whispers softly to his ear. He turns them around toward the wall mirror so that he can see their reflections in it. Louis tightens the embrace when he feels the boy struggling to escape from his grasp. Harry stops his futile struggle after a while and looks up to the mirror to find Louis staring at him with a soft look he ever saw him and he can feels his heart stutters in irregular beats.

"I was feeding on Zayn, last night" He continues.

"....what?" Harry's eyes widen in shock. Somehow the realization that Louis is attacking his own friend to feed is much worse than him having an affair to Harry.

Louis looks at the boy in his arm from the mirror. "I was weak. I hadn't had blood for weeks and Zayn offered since we're going on mission today. He doesn't want me to be hungry."

"You-you hadn't been drinking blood for weeks?"

"Yes I...don't have the appetite to drink the usual one we have here," Louis stares at him, hoping he can understand what he is hinting.

Harry's breath hitches when he finally gets what the prince is trying to say.

 _'He wants to drink my blood..'_ He concludes.

He had read about it before, in the many times he was alone in the royal library, trying to learn as much as he can about vampires. He knew that vampire spouses usually feed on each other. Not with the intention to hurt or kill like grotesquely portrayed by human in many books in his own kingdom. But it's an intimate act that deepen the relationship between a couple. But he never think about Louis and him that way. Never thought that the vampire prince will want to feed on him since he's a human.

And if before, the idea of being bitten and drank from is something that Harry is so afraid of, he is surprised to realize that his body right now is reacting in the total opposite of what he thought he would do. His breath shorten and his lower abdomen tighten with arousal as he stares at Louis through the mirror. He can see how dilated his own pupil are and the arms that are around his waist loosen a little.

Louis can smell the arousal off his young husband. To think that Harry finds being bitten and drank is more arousing than scary is so surprising to Louis, considering how many times the curly haired boy had told him he despised vampires and thought them as evil blood sucking creatures.

Maybe it's because of the tension between them so far or maybe Louis has been so sexually frustrated since the wedding that without thinking further, he takes his chances with the newly achieved information.

"Do you know why Zayn is moaning shamelessly last night?" Louis whispers to his ear in low voice. Harry's cock twitches in his pant and he cannot help blushing when he knows Louis definitely saw that in the mirror.

"When a vampire bites someone they care about, instead of pain, the brain is clouded with lust and excitement." Louis continues.

Fuck, he cannot stop staring at the curly haired boy in the mirror. The boy is obviously so turned on judging from how loud his heart is thumping in his chest and his nipples, god, his pink puffy nipples can be seen stiff and hard even with the layer of white shirt on him. Louis wonders if the boy's nipples are so sensitive considering how hard they look without being even slightly stimulated. And then he looks up to the boy's face, watching Harry as he bites onto his plump lower lip, a conscious action to hide his moan from him, before looking down the mirror. Louis smirks seeing the boy's hard cock tenting the black pant he is wearing.

"And when the vampire starts sucking the blood out, the person will experience euphoric high that some people says are equivalent to an orgasm" He kisses the right side of Harry's neck softly, before sucking his skin teasingly without drawing blood, just to see the boy's reaction.

Harry gasps as he feels Louis' lips on his neck. The moans that he desperately tries to contain tumbles out as Louis sucks on his skin. His cock is so hard he can feel the precomes coming out and wetting his brief. His hands grip onto Louis' arms to ground himself as he feels his knees weakening.

"And when the place that is bitten is the neck, everything is multiplied hundreds of times" Louis runs his teeth along the beautiful neck of his husband before he reaches Harry's ear and he tugs his earlobe into his mouth, sucking hard on the small part of the boy's flesh.

The boy's little mewls at his action send fire running through his veins and Louis finds himself starting to harden. He closes his eyes for few seconds, thanking Zayn for giving him blood as he doesn't think he would be able to control himself with Harry if he is still as hungry as last night.

"Aah!" Harry lets out a small shout as Louis' right hand that was on his waist before sneaks into his pant and cupped him underneath. He was so overwhelmed to not even realize that Louis has been unbuttoning and unzipping it slowly. Louis runs his hand along the brief covered length before softly pressing his thumb to his cock head, wetting the piece of innocent white clothing further with precome.

Harry can't help but moaning helplessly at Louis' ministrations. His hips buck into the hand in reflex, trying to get more frictions. Louis smiles into the boy's hair as he tugs the white brief down and wraps his hand on the hot length. Flesh on flesh.

"Lou-Louis!" Harry half shouts as Louis strokes his length, spreading the precome along his cock before his hand starts pumping him fast. His pant and brief sliding down to his ankles as his body shakes with overwhelming urges.

"Do you wanna feel it Harry?" He whispers with low voice, eyes never leaving the mirror where he can see the reflection of the young boy whimpering as he pumps his red hard cock in his right hand and hold the quivering boy at his waist with his left one. He knows the boy is close from how hard his thighs are shaking and how his scrotum are pulled tight up.

"I can make it all thousand times better. When you let me bite into you, Harry, you will come so hard you'll black out straight after that" He finishes.

Harry opens his mouth in a silent scream as his knees buckle and he comes hard in the hand of his vampire husband.

 

\---

 

Zayn watches the royal family bidding Louis goodbyes with puzzlement.

For once, his friend is looking so smug and happy which is so contrary to the annoying irritated prince that he was, less than half an hour ago. And Harry, well, Zayn knows the boy blushes easily but now it looks like he has a very bad case of sunburn or something with how red his face is. And the boy keeps fidgeting the whole time they're at the entrance, head ducked down and not looking at anyone but his shoes. If before, Zayn can feel the fury and irritation radiated from Harry, now, however, the boy is all timid and shy.

He waits until the car passes through the gates before voicing his thoughts.

"Shut up, Lou."

"What? I didn't say anything!" The prince turns to look at him, face still smiling.

"God, you look so smug I can practically hear you singing inside your head." The dark haired lad watches the prince with amusement. "Good things happened then with Harry?"

Louis just keep silent and smirks at his friend before turning to look out the car window, watching the trees pass by as their car speed up.

_Good thing indeed._

 

\---

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, seriously IM SO SORRYYY for those who has been waiting for me to update. All of you have been so lovely sending me messages and kudos and it makes me feel touched and guilty at the same time. My computer broke down last year and I've lost the few upcoming chapters as well as the outline of this story and hell that made me so angry and unmotivated. It's hard to get back to writing truthfully but damn you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for everyone who keep commenting and checking this fic! I will try my best to get back in the mood. I love this story too much to just leave it unfinished. So this chapter is for all of you lovely people! xxx

 

Harry has been trying his hardest not to doze off every few minutes since Advanced Charms started half an hour ago.

He hadn't had a good night (or even day) sleep since that day Louis...jerked him off. Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed of what happened last week in his chamber and woke up with either a painful boner or his pants already wet with come. After few consecutive days of the cleaning servant rushing out from the chamber, Harry can honestly says that he's dreading going to sleep.

Which makes him very tired and sleepy in class.

And when he isn't dozing, he can't help thinking about that day. Like, everything kind of went so fast. They were literally screaming at each other minutes before and then the next thing he knew, Louis' hand was wrapped around his cock and he had came so hard his knees buckled.

And it was the first time someone else had touch him there too. His first hand job.

 _God I sound stupidly cheesy_. He groans inwardly as he covers his eyes with both palms, his face flushing slightly.

"You okay there Gemma?" Niall, who sits at his left, asks curiously.

He nods slowly before replying, "Yeah, just a lil tired Ni. Can't sleep well."

"Missing Louis already?" He teases, earning a blush from the 'princess'.

_'Not really if you consider him being in my dream almost every night now'_

 

\---

 

"Hey Liam. Can I ask something?" Harry turns to the vampire beside him.

They are in hanging out in the west wing lounge that night upon Niall's request for them to have a lads' night, even though Louis and Zayn haven't come back yet. And Harry can't go out without becoming Gemma (not to mention it'll probably be quite a fuss if Gemma was found hanging out with her spouse's best friends without said spouse). So yeah, they just end up sipping beers in the lounge and it's fast becoming a dull lads night Harry has ever had.

Harry takes the chance when Niall goes to grab some food from the kitchen to ask something that has been bothering him for awhile. Considering Liam is the more matured one, he thinks asking Liam may be the best option than asking Niall, despite the latter is probably closer to Harry.

Liam turns to look at him curiously.

"Between vampires, is it normal for a friend to feed on another friend?" Harry inquires, watching Liam's face to see his reaction. "Like, did you and Niall had ever bitten each other's neck before?"

Liam raises his eyebrows, a bit surprised by the young prince's question. "Well...not really I guess. Depending on the situation. Like normally, nope. But if it's during emergency or war time, I guess it's a necessity, that is, if we can't find other resources . Even then, definitely not at the neck."

"Wh-Why not?"

"Because that's the most dangerous spot in our body. You gotta have a lot of trust to want someone to bite you at the neck. Coz you risk losing a lot of blood if you're sucked there. Plus, biting on a person's neck is very intimate act. I definitely don't wanna do that to anyone who isn't my girlfriend or wife. Or my family, to be honest. So yeah, if it's between friends or anyone really, a vampire will opt for the wrist." Liam explains elaborately.

"Oh. Even when the one asking is a pureblood? Like, what if Louis asks to bite you there or for you to bite him there?" Harry pretends to appear calm when Liam arches his eyebrows and gives him a weird look.

"Well, if it's an order, then I can't do anything but follow, can I? We really don't have any immunity to go against an order from a pureblood. It's in our blood. A pureblood has absolute control of every other vampires really. So even though I doubt Louis will ever ask me that, but if it's an order, then I'll follow for sure. But then again, I can assure you 100% that no pureblood will ask to be bitten there. No aristocrats or lower ranks vampires will ever wanna bite a pureblood, Harry." Liam replies.

"Why is that?" Harry asks, curiosity at its peak.

"It's a treason. After the great war, pureblood makes up less than fifteen percent of our population. Too many had died during the war. As you may already know, the pureblood is the strongest of the vampires. So the vampire council was so afraid of the possibility of the pureblood becoming extinct, leading to gradual destruction of our race. New laws had been made since then. And now, the greatest treason a vampire can commit is feeding on a pureblood. Only horrible death awaits those who drinks on the sacred blood of a pureblood."

Harry gulps down his beer as he contemplates on Liam's explanation. His stomach churns with uncertainties. He had witnessed with his very own eyes that Louis had been drinking from Zayn's neck and Zayn was the one offering to Louis. So if what Liam said is true, which of course it is, why would Liam lied to him, then...then...Zayn and Louis....

"Is there something you wanna tell me Harry? Why all these questions so suddenly?" Liam asks him back after the boy remains quiet for a while.

Before Harry can reply, the door to the lounge burst open as Niall enters with two large pizzas in both hands.

"Who wants some pepperoni!!" The blond lad shouts to the room happily. Harry shuts his mouth and shakes his head slowly.

"Nothing Liam. Just curious."

 

\---

 

"Found anything Harrison?" Louis asks the tall blond vampire who just came out from the small apartment.

Louis and his group have been tracing the track of their intelligence in the city called Ormount, at the west of the kingdom for a couple of days. The city is the fourth largest aside from the Capital and so far, they have no clues on the sudden disappearance of their agent a week before. They had found the hideout, a small apartment in one of the quieter street of the city and yet...

Harrison shakes his head before staring at the prince with disappointed face. "Nothing. The apartment looks like it's been abandoned for a while." He reported.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Louis yells out as he punches the wall a few times. Zayn hurries to stop him, pulling the prince's arm away from the concrete wall before further damages can be done. He eyes the few vampires around them, looking weary and uncomfortable from the prince's sudden outburst, before he pulls the fuming prince inside the abandoned apartment, separating them from their subordinates.

"You need to calm down, Lou," Zayn touches Louis' shoulder, trying to comfort his best mate as best as he can. Louis flinches away from his touch, walking deeper into the room.

"I can't! I fucking can't! Something is killing my people, our people, Zayn, and I don't fucking have a clue! What kind of royalty I am then if I can't fucking protect them?!" He screams in frustration.

Zayn pulls him into a hug, one arm secured tightly around his shoulder. "A great one. You are a good prince, Louis, I know that, the people know that. And you'll be a great king one day. There are still many places in the city we haven't checked yet. Let's not lose hope yet, yeah?"

Louis closes his eyes as he puts his forehead on Zayn's shoulder. "Yeah. I just. I'm anxious," He whispers into Zayn's shoulder. "I've a bad feeling about this. Feel like something big is creeping up on us, Z."

"It's probably just nerves, Lou. Just don't think too much on that," Zayn whispers comfortingly.  
"Besides, I'm here. I will protect you with everything I have."

 

\---

 

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

Harry grumbles as the curtains are pulled and the sunlight shines straight to his face. He pats around, searching for the extra pillow to cover his face before his mind registers the soft voice that woke him up. Louis!

The curly haired boy opens his eyes in surprise and sure enough, Louis is standing at the end of the bed, looking down on him with a smirk on his stubbled face.

"Louis! You're back!" Harry says, voice a bit rough and deep from the sleep. He pulls the duvet up higher when he realizes it's barely covering his body. He vaguely remembers pulling all of his clothes off before going to bed the night before and immediately securing the duvet tightly around his chest.

"Yeah. Can't wait to continue where we left off before," Louis smirks at the soft sleepy boy in front of him before climbing up the bed and crawls on top of him.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the older man's words. "Wh-what?" His voice stutters as Louis pins his wrists at both side of his head, looming over him confidently. The smirk is still on his face as he stares at the boy. "You can't possibly think I'd just leave it at that, were you?" He whispers to Harry's ear, voice deep and low.

The curly haired boy gulps as his heart starts thumping so loudly in his chest. His body is reacting to Louis' voice and he feels himself starting to harden as the images of the weeks before assault his mind. He looks up to see the vampire's dilated eyes staring back at him and Harry licks his lips unconsciously.

"You can't imagine how terrible this past two weeks for me, constantly imagining how you'd feel like underneath me." Louis continues. "I can't fucking close my eyes without seeing you behind my lids, moaning shamelessly like before as I fuck you into the mattress."

Harry whimpers softly listening to Louis' dirty talk. Fuck, he is so hard right now and Louis has not even touching him yet. "Louis pl-please...." He doesn't know what he's begging for. He's feeling so fucking overwhelmed already.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Louis whispers before sucking Harry's earlobe into his mouth, reveling on the sound of the boy's moans. Harry squirms underneath him and turns his head to a side, exposing more flesh for him to kiss and suck. He trails his kisses until he meets the boy's shoulder before he releases his pinned wrists.

Harry looks up when Louis tilts his chin up with his two fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes before he descends down and kissing him passionately. He moans into the kiss when Louis' tongue enter his mouth, sliding hotly against his. One of his freed hand comes out to bury itself around Louis' soft hair, tugging them a little to adjust their position so that Louis can deepen the kiss. His left hand grips the prince's contracted bicep, feeling how hard it feels as Louis cages him in his arms.

The kiss is so hot and filthy. So much more better than their first one. And Harry doesn't want it to end if not because of the lack of oxygen he feels at the moment. Louis bites on his lower lip earning another moan from the boy before he finally releasing him from the passionate kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting between their lips.

Harry gulps on the much needed air, taking a glimpse at their current position and feels a hot flush spreading from his head right to his chest when he realizes Louis is lying on top of him, in between his open legs, with only a duvet separating their bodies. He doesn't has time to think further when Louis starts kissing down his shoulder and toward his chest, hands pushing the duvet lower and lower.

"Hnggh! LOUIS!"

His body arched upward and he keens embarrassingly when Louis sucks on his right nipple and twist his left one teasingly. He feels the prince smirking onto his skin but he cannot stop the embarrassing moans from tumbling out from his mouth.

"Such beautiful moans. You're so responsive, love. Is your body always this sensitive or is it because of me?" Louis growls. Harry whines softly as his body shudders from the feeling of Louis wet kisses all over his chest.

"I dont-I never-" He tries to reply without being a stuttering mess but stops mid sentence as embarrassment flood into him to even admit that he had never done anything like this before. That he's still a virgin in every sense.

He bites his lower lip, eyebrows furrowing as he looks to his left, avoiding Louis' gaze.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Louis says as he tilts Harry's face back to meet his gaze. His face soft, without any signs of him mocking him. "I'll take care of you, love."

Harry preens hearing those endearment terms directed towards him. He tugs Louis' collar forward to meet his lips again, kissing the vampire prince needily. Louis indulges him with sweet kisses before he pulls back, sitting in between Harry's bent legs and throws the duvet that has been separating them, away from the boy's body.

Harry's whole body thrums with arousal as he stares at Louis with heavy eyes. His cock hard and heavy on his stomach. Louis' eyes are dark, irises blown wide he can barely sees the blue in them. He takes hold of the boy's cock, thumbing at the slit to spread the precome all over the head before he bows down and licks the head experimentally.

The boy's reaction is spontaneous. He moans and bucks his hip up, legs closing in on Louis and Louis sucks the head hard, hollowing his cheeks while one of his hands presses on the boy's hip.

"Oh God! LouisLouisLouis yes, yes, yes, please! Yes!" Harry thrashes around, hands finding purchase on the sheets, pulling on it desperately. Louis continues his ministration, taking his cock deeper and deeper into his wet hot mouth effortlessly and Harry practically feels his eyes rolling back, mouth open blurting anything, everything, without his mind registering what he's been practically shouting out loud.

Louis takes the boy's cock out from his mouth with a loud wet pop and he smirks up to him when Harry whines for the loss of his mouth around him. "Princess Gemma, you better wake up right now." He says calmly.

Harry stops in the middle of his whine to stares at him incredulously. "Wh-what? What did you just say?"

"Princess Gemma, wake up." Louis says. Harry's mouth drops into an O and before he can respond, he feels a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Harry opens his eyes and jolts up to sit upright. Sir Robertson is standing in front of his desk with very much uncomfortable face and Harry's own face flushes red when he realizes that he's been falling asleep in the middle of History lesson and and...

He looks around him. Liam and Niall both are fidgeting uncomfortably beside him, avoiding eye contact with him and Jesy and Jade have these horrified looks on their face.

_No no no no! I didn't moan anything out loud did I?!_

Harry gulps slowly. "Did I..." He turns to Niall to confirm his fear when-

"Oh yes, Louis, yes! Yes!" A brunet lad, Harry barely remembers his name, Asher? Ashton?, who is apparently the class' clown, intervene loudly with his mimicking of Harry's moan. The whole class, minus few of the people close to him, burst into laughter and Harry stares horrifyingly, his face beet red.

"Oh I dare you to keep on laughing, Ashton. When Louis hear about this, the lot of you will be in huge trouble," Liam says calmly and immediately, silence befall on the class.

Harry looks to Liam and flashes him a grateful smile as the teacher resumes the lecture.

 

\---

 

"So...Do you perhaps wanna talk about it?" Niall asks him during recess. Harry chokes on the juice he was drinking and he sputters at the grinning Niall and Liam in shock. "I-WHA-NO! We will never talk about this ever!" He whisper yells at both vampires beside him. Sure, there are few people in the class at that moment, but Harry cannot stop being embarrassed by how shrill his voice, or well, Gemma's, is when all the vampires snicker at him.

"Aww Gemma, it's okay. We understand. Louis has been gone for two weeks. We know you must probably be so lonely, being newlyweds and all," Perrie responds to him sympathetically.

"I- No. I'm not missing him! I'm NOT" He insists when they are all grinning at him teasingly. "It's a nightmare okay, nightmare." He tries again, even though he knows nobody believes him.

Just as Niall opens his mouth to retort back, the classroom door opens with a loud bang and two girls enter inside. "TOMMO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" A brunette with wavy shoulder length hair shouts. "I was outside the kingdom for few months and you went and get yourself married to a human!"

Everyone inside the room, except Harry, gasp in shock and Niall and Liam disappear from Harry's side and reappear in front of the beautiful brunette in a blink of an eye, bowing their heads in respect.

"Lady Eleanor, what a pleasure to see you here." Liam says as he kisses her hand. Niall copies him before the both straighten up.

Harry nudges Perrie who is standing at his left, throwing a questioning look to her. "It's Lady Eleanor, another heir of a prestigious pureblood family," Perrie whispers softly at him without pulling her eyes from the scene before her. "She's Louis'-"

"Is this the human princess?" Harry gasps as the pureblood vampire suddenly appear before him, faster than anyone he ever seen. Harry stumbles a few steps back in shock as he gapes at her awkwardly before extending his right hand, offering to shake her hand. "Urm, hi. Gemma Styles. I mean, Tomlinson. Gemma Tomlinson." He finishes lamely as Lady Eleanor throws him a weird look with an eyebrow arched high before she curtsies at him. "Eleanor Calder, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Your Highness."

Eleanor's voice is dripping with sarcasm. Perrie coughs uncomfortably at his side as Harry bristles at Eleanor. Without acknowledging him further, Eleanor turns to Perrie and pulls her into a hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Pezza. Everything good in here?" She smiles sweetly at Perrie. "And where is that stupid vampire prince seriously?"

"He has to attend to something, Lady Eleanor," Niall explains. "May not be in the palace for a few more week, I'm guessing."

"I see...and he just left his darling deer wife in a den full of blood sucking lions? How unbelievably naive of him." Eleanor says, eyeing the human princess with a wicked smile on her face.

Harry puts up a brave front in front of the brunette pureblood. He comes from a powerful vampire hunter bloodline, surely he can manage to protect himself against one pureblood, right?

Plus, Niall and Liam won't just stand there if anything happens, right? Harry thinks worriedly.

"Her scent is so strong. Must be the royal blood in her," Eleanor continues, taking a step closer to Harry casually. "I'm surprised nobody isn't trying to bite her yet. Such a sweet sweet scent. I know I won't be able to resist." She licks her lips slowly.

Liam appears in between them before Eleanor can get another step closer to Harry. "Well, I'm afraid she's off limit, my lady. Pretty sure Louis will kill anyone who hurts the princess when he knows about it." He says calmly.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?" Eleanor pouts before turning around and walks to the door.

"Inform me when he's back, Payne. " She says as she opens the classroom door. "Oh and Princess Gemma, I'd watch my back if I were you. You'll never know what will happen one of these days." Eleanor smiles at Harry.

"A marriage between human and pureblood, huh? What a laugh."

 

\---

 

"Who the hell is that Eleanor?" Harry asks, fuming, as he climbs into the limo that is waiting for him at the school entrance. Niall follows him inside after replying to Paul to drive them back to the palace. Harry had called it a night and asked to be taken back after Eleanor left since obviously, being laughed at and harassed all night long is definitely not what he had in mind when he came to the school that night.

The blond lad just shrugs at him dismissively. "The Calder is one of the oldest pureblood families. She's very close to Louis too and had been away all these time coz of some personal business. Must be so pissed off knowing about his wedding from the media then."

Harry frowns as he listens to him. "Is she.....like, in love with him?" He asks softly, somehow dreading the answer. Niall look at him before burst out laughing. "Jealousy doesn't suit your face, young Hazza."

"I'm not jealous! And this is not my face. So." Harry hits Niall's arm in warning when the lad chuckles at his answer. "But seriously, Niall, is she Louis' girlfriend? An ex? Anything?"

Niall sighs before smiling at the worried and pretty much jealous princess. "No Harry. Not as far as I know, they are never an item. But then again, everyone is a bit in love with Louis, so." He grins at him before changing the subject.

_What's that even supposed to mean?_

 

\---

 

"Prince Harry, there's a parcel delivered to you from your family," A servant informs him just as he enters the palace. "Just to let you know that I had put it in your chamber, Your Highness."

Harry's interest peaks up at the mention of the parcel. It must be from Gemma. He hurries to the chamber and opens the door with much enthusiasm. Sure enough, there is a medium sized box on his makeup table.

 

Say my name three times and your wish might come true :P -G.

 

He reads the card twice before shrugging in confusion and opens the box.

_Huh?_

A hand mirror. Gemma gives him a hand mirror. An antique and very beautifully crafted Victorian styled mirror with small white flowers decorating the handle and the mirror frame. Harry runs his fingers along the aqua blue hand mirror with slight wonder and confusion. What is he gonna do with a mirror?

He reads the card again before deciding to mutter his sister's name as instructed. And just as he finishes saying 'Gemma Styles' for the third time, the mirror flashes bright and his sister's reflection appears in it.

"BOO!" Gemma yells out in excitement. "Hey silly lil brother!"

"Gemma! This is so cool! How do you make the mirror be like this?" Harry greets his very much missed twin, his grin so big showing off his dimples on both side of cheeks. He walks to the bed and lay down on his back while gripping the mirror up his chest so that he can still see Gemma clearly.

"I'm a genius Haz, what do you expect?" Gemma snorts unamused before telling her twin where she got the idea of. "Was watching some horror movie about Bloody Mary last week and I thought what the heck, maybe i can create a connecting spell between mirrors and tadaa!"

Harry burst out laughing. Trust his twin to copy a creepy ghost technic and make it work! "I'm glad it works, Gems." He stares at Gemma's smug face with a soft smile. "I miss seeing your face and listening to your voice."

Gemma smiles at her own hand mirror. Her twin brother is a big softy. She can see in the mirror the exact moment when he starts to tear up and she can't help but be endeared of him. You are such a crybaby, lil brother...

" It's been almost three months Haz. Are you really okay out there?" We've never been split up this long since birth and you didn't try to contact me once, is what left in silence that Gemma wanted to ask.

She waits until Harry stop sniffling, wishing she is beside him now to comfort him. It is supposed to be her in his place right now. And the fact that he's willing to sacrifice his freedom and let himself be married to the vampire prince in her place makes Gemma feels guilty yet greatly relieved and thankful of her twin at the same time. She almost had a panic attack when her bridemaids were preparing her for the wedding and if not because of Harry, she doesn't know what would happen to her by now.

"I'm really sorry, Haz. It should have been me there..." She says softly to the mirror. "No Gemma! No! You have nothing to be sorry to. I wanna do it. And I didn't regret my action a single bit. As long as you're safe, Gem. "Her brother looks up, hurriedly scrubbing the tears on his eyes with his knuckles, before giving her a teary smile.

You will do everything for me yeah, H? , Gemma smiles softly as her eyes starts prickling too. Her mind starts reminiscing her childhood memories. Of all the times, little curly head Harry tumbling down trying to follow her in her little adventures across the castle, regardless of how many warnings she got from their parents. And how Harry still would try to follow her, to protect her from whatever she might encounters, despite being the good son, the one always stick to their mother and obey whatever rules their father said to them. Although most of the time, Gemma was the one who saved him, from tumbling into the lake, or falling down from the tree, because Lord knows how clumsy her twin can be, Gemma could not help but appreciated every single gestures Harry made.

_"Go back inside Hazza. You're just slowing me down!" Five years old Gemma scolded her brother, after catching him from tripping down on his face as his shoes tangled with some roots in the garden._

_Harry brushes his curls from his face before frowning to his twin. "No! Mommy said you must always be with a company when you're outside the castle."_

_"Well Mommy won't know if nobody tells her! Just go back and read some books or something!" Gemma insisted, hands at both side of her hips._

_"But -but I don't wanna leave you alone. I'm your twin! I'm supposed to...mommy said that..." Harry mumbles sadly when Gemma pushes him toward the direction of the castle._

_"Mommy said what? " Gemma asks curiously._

_"Mommy said twins are special. Everyone else came to this world alone but twins have each other because they protect each other. Mommy said, everything I do, I must make sure that you're safe!"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
